


Key Love Indicators

by limone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Corporation AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Long Shot, M/M, Rare Ship, Toxic relationship mentioned, ale tak serio rare ship, korpo au, nie umiem w tagi na ao3 serio publikuję tu po raz pierwszy, suicuide and past trauma mentioned
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limone/pseuds/limone
Summary: Franciszek już i tak nienawidził Mordoru, a przyjazd jakiegoś Włocha jeszcze bardziej pogrążył go w niechęci do korporacji. I jak tu żyć, kiedy trzeba uzupełnić tabele, bo szef się wkurwia, a obok siedzi włoski dupek, który jest tak rozpraszająco przystojny?
Relationships: 2P Belgium/2P Italy, 2P Poland/2P Italy, 2P Poland/2P Prussia (mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	Key Love Indicators

**Author's Note:**

> lol i tak tego nikt nie przeczyta xddddddd opublikowałam to też na watt ale watt jest xd więc publikuję też tu. znacie już flower shop au, coffe shop au i tatoo shop au więc przygotujcie się na rewolucję, korpo au   
> pierwszy raz tu cokolwiek wstawiam tak więc no

Nienawidziłem Mordoru.

A szczególnie bardziej nienawidziłem go latem.

Kiedy promienie słońca odbijały się od budynków, płytki na chodniku były nagrzane tak, że aż biło od nich ciepło, a klima w biurze znów nie działała i nikt się tym nie zajmował, bo przecież jego dział nie jest od klimatyzacji. Nie mamy działu klimatyzacji, niestety.

Więc wszyscy siedzieliśmy spoceni, zmęczeni i wkurwieni, aż w końcu Wiktor stwierdził, że przerwa na lunch zacznie się szybciej dwadzieścia minut, bo dość ma oglądania naszych niezadowolonych mord. Kazał jeszcze przy tym Julii zapytać, czy w oddziale HR też mają taki problem, a potem zgłosić to do recepcjonistki na parterze, która i tak właściwie nie robiła nic tylko grała na telefonie albo malowała paznokcie.

Nasze biuro opustoszało i zostałem tylko ja. I Wiktor.

\- Czemu nie wyszedłeś? - Wiktor stanął przy moim krześle.

Poprawiłem się trochę na siedzeniu.

\- Chcę skończyć uzupełniać dane, żeby przesłać je do działu sprzedaży - odparłem, nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa.  
Oczywiście, że Wiktor musiał zdecydować się na model open space naszego działu. Oczywiście. "To zwiększy naszą efektywność" stwierdził. Zwiększyło tylko ilość słów wypowiadaną przez Julię w ciągu dnia.

\- Śmierdzisz potem - stwierdził.

\- A Ty zatęchłą kaszą - odparłem. - Daj mi awans.

\- Nu, nie ma opcji - odparł Wiktor, trochę jakby rozbawionym tonem.

W końcu spojrzałem na niego.

\- Zwolniłeś poprzedniego project managera. Zaczynamy nowy sezon i potrzebny jest ktoś, kto zarządzi zespołem - zmarszczyłem brwi. - Daj mi tę pracę po prostu.

Czekałam na ten awans od pół roku. Potrzebowałem pieniędzy. Więcej pieniędzy.

\- Nie zapominaj, że to ja tu jestem bumem - powiedział. - Nie powinieneś się tak do mnie zwracać.

Zrezygnowany zapisałem tabele i zamknąłem laptopa.

\- W porządku. Cokolwiek. Bumie. Szefie. Na spotkaniach rodzinnych też mam Ci tak mówić?

Ja i Wiktor byliśmy kuzynami w drugim pokoleniu. Na szczęście nie byliśmy do siebie podobni. On był wysoki, miał prawie dwa metry, a ja ledwo sięgałem metr siedemdziesiąt. Podobno prawdziwy facet zaczyna się od metra siedemdziesięciu pięciu. W takim razie ja byłem tylko kupą śmieci.

\- Mam już kogoś na to miejsce - odparł, zmieniając temat.

\- Kogo? - zapytałem sucho.

\- Taki jeden Włoch - mruknął. - Dostał rekomendacje odgórnie. W tym tygodniu przyjeżdża do Warszawy.

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy harowałem jak wół, tylko po to, żeby jakiś włoski fagas dostał pozycję, na którą tak pracowałem?

Wzruszył ramionami.

To był koniec naszej rozmowy.

\- Idę na lunch - wstałem i wyszedłem z biura.

Wiktor nic nie mówił.

Wsiadłem do windy, wściekły, i zjechałem na parter.

W holu było cicho, tylko recepcjonistka stukała intensywnie w ekran telefonu.

Wyszedłem z budynku i wręcz uderzyła mnie fala gorąca, aż musiałem zmrużyć oczy.

Nienawidzę Mordoru.

***

Oczywiście mogła mi się trafić gorsza praca.  
Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Chętnych na to stanowisko było bardzo dużo, i wydaje mi się, że gdyby nie Wiktor, to pewnie bym nie dostał tej roboty. I chociaż, Wiktor zawsze wydawał mi się bardzo chłodnym człowiekiem, ze mną rozmawia trochę więcej i milej, niż z pozostałymi pracownikami.

Jednak, pomimo tego, że byłem wdzięczny za pracę, to wkurwiało mnie to, że siedząc osiem godzin przy komputerze w pracy, a potem kilka kolejnych w domu, dalej nie dostałem tego pierdolonego awansu.  
No kurwa mać.

Westchnąłem ciężko i napiłem się kawy.

To już... Trzecia dzisiaj?

Przetarłem twarz.

Potrzebuję przerwy.

Akurat jak wstałem to Wiktor zajrzał do naszego biura.

\- Za piętnaście minut meeting w conf roomie - oświadczył i wyszedł.

Przez sale przeszedł szmer, a Julia już zaczęła głosić swoje teorie (może w końcu przyjdzie ktoś naprawić klimatyzację?) , ale ja nie miałem ochoty tego słuchać.  
Wyszedłem z naszego działu na korytarz i skierowałem się do tearoomu.

Od rozmowy mojej i Wiktora minęło kilka dni, a ja dalej nie mogłem się uspokoić. Byłem wkurwiony. Czy on nie widział, jak się staram? I niby to odgórne, ale pierdolić górę, oni zawsze podejmują najgorsze decyzje, kto kurwa wymyślił, żeby w polskim dziale zarządzania projektami zatrudniać Włocha, no kurwa mać po prostu...

Wpadłem na kogoś.

\- Przepraszam - mruknąłem machinalnie i odsunąłem się.

\- Jest okej - powiedział ten ktoś po angielsku.

Spojrzałem na tą osobę.

Och.

Mężczyzna.

No, ja byłem kupą gówna, ale on... O Boże. Był wyższy ode mnie, na pewno o te co najmniej sześć centymetrów. I chyba był trochę starszy. Miał skórę koloru karmelu, brązowe włosy z niesfornie odstającym kosmykiem i... i och. Po prostu och.

Mój mózg zaliczył laga i po prostu gapiłem się na niego.

\- Którędy do conf roomu? - zapytał, dalej po angielsku.

Jego głos sprawił, że przeszły mnie ciarki i dopiero to sprawiło, że się ogarnąłem.

Pokazałem mu drogę, podziękował, a potem odszedł.

A ja poszedłem do tea roomu.

To pewnie ktoś z działu HR. Słyszałem plotki, że tam mają najładniejsze pracownice i najprzystojniejszych pracowników. T-taaaaa...

Nie ważne.

Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Zaparzyłem sobie herbatę, zdążyłem się uspokoić i ją wypić na kilka minut przed meetingiem. Przynajmniej byłem już bardziej opanowany. Są jakieś plusy.

Wszedłem do conf roomu jako ostatnia osoba, zająłem swoje miejsce i...

Och.

To ten mężczyzna.

Stał koło Wiktora.

Nosił się tak... Nonszalancko. Jakby był ponad nami. Dwa górne guziki koszuli miał rozpięte.

Niezmiernie mnie to wkurwiło.

Nie wiem czemu.

\- Powitajcie Luciano Vargasa - powiedział Wiktor, po angielsku. - To będzie nasz nowy Project Manager. Przyjechał do nas z Włoch, jestem przekonany, że to będzie owocna współpraca - uniósł kąciki ust, w sposób, który miał sugerować uśmiech. Wiktor nie umie się uśmiechać.

Ale w tym monecie miałem to w dupie. Miałem to głęboko w dupie.

Jedyne, na czym się skupiałem, to narastające wkurwienie i nienawiść do tego Włocha. Przejął stanowisko, o które tak się starałem. No kurwa, bez przesady.

\- Ustalamy tagety na sezon zimowy - powiedział Wiktor. - Chciałbym, żeby Franciszek Łukasiewicz pomógł naszemu nowemu koledze tym zarządzić - spojrzał na mnie.

No chyba go kurwa popierdoliło.

\- Z przyjemnością - odparłem, zerkając na niego, a potem na Włocha.

\- Świetnie. Jutro przyjdziesz wcześniej, żeby oprowadzić Luciano po biurze. Dziś po siedemnastej przyjdzie fachowiec od klimatyzacji. Koniec zebrania. Julia, zrobisz minutki. - zarządził i wyszedł, a za nim podążył Luciano.

Julia zaczęła swoje typowe gadanie, i wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać.

W końcu i ja wyszedłem.

To było... Okropne. Upokarzające. Czułem się żałośnie. Harowałem jak ostatni idiota, a teraz będę patrzeć, jak zamiast mnie te pieniądze dostaje jakiś włoski dupek.

Świetnie.

Ale na co ja w ogóle liczyłem.

Nie widziałem się już z Wiktorem, ani tym Włochem.

Lovino? Liwiusz? Jakoś tak. Z resztą, to nawet lepiej. Gdybym go zobaczył, to chyba przyłożyłbym mu ze złości klawiaturą.

Kiedy wychodziłem z biura, słońce było już nisko.

Widziałem, jak z innych biurowców wychodzą ludzie, mężczyźni, kobiety, inni, i spieszą się do swoich aut, taksówek autobusów.

Poprawiłem torbę na ramieniu.

Mogę iść dwie godziny i pocić się z gorąca, albo jechać autobusem, siedzieć dwie godziny w korku i nie móc oddychać z duchoty.

Moje opcje nie prezentowały się najlepiej.

Ale, przecież zawsze mogło być gorzej, prawda?

Powrót do mieszkania zajął mi dłużej, niż planowałem, a kiedy już się tam znalazłem, opadłem bez sił na łóżko i odpaliłem wiatrak stojący na parapecie.

Mógłbym otworzyć okno, ale wtedy turystów będzie słychać jeszcze bardziej.

Takie uroki mieszkania na starym mieście. Chociaż... chyba nie powinienem narzekać. Wiele osób oddałoby wszystko, żeby mieć kawalerkę w takim miejscu.

Ja za to mieszkanie musiałem się pożegnać się z matką.

Leżałem tak bez ruchu. Jak trup.

W końcu jednak podniosłem się i zdjąłem swoją koszulę. Nikt tu nie zobaczy moich blizn. Na szczęście. Mogę po prostu... istnieć przez chwilę. I to wszystko.

Śmiechy za oknem się nasiliły.

***

Staliśmy w conf roomie we dwójkę.

Ja i ten Włoch.

I mierzyliśmy się wzorkiem.

\- Więc. Ja jestem Luciano - zaczął ten Włoch po angielsku. - A Ty Franc'szek, tak?

\- Franciszek.

\- Franc'szek.

\- Franciszek.

\- Franc'szek.

\- Fran... Z resztą, nie ważne - machnąłem ręką, zirytowany. - Pokażę Ci nasz biurowiec.

Najwyraźniej minąłem się z powołaniem, bo powinienem zostać pierdolonym przewodnikiem.

Pokazałem mu nasze biuro. Tea room, pokój do brunchmeetingów i inne oddziały. Wyszliśmy na korytarz, wskazałem prysznice.

A potem zjechaliśmy na parter.

Poza tym praktycznie milczeliśmy.

Miałem wrażenie, że traktował nas z góry.

Mnie z góry.

Jakby cała jego postawa mówiła "Hej, jestem fajniejszy, mądrzejszy i przystojniejszy niż wy wszyscy".

Wkurwiało mnie to nie miłosiernie. Tylko dlatego, że przyjechał z cholernych Włoch, nie znaczy, że jest jakiś zajebisty.

Pokazałem mu hol.

\- Tu - wskazałem na restaurację znajdującą się za przeszkloną ścianą. - Możesz przyjść na lunch. Tam siedzibę ma oddział jednej z firm kosmetycznych a tu - wskazałem na fotele i stoliki ustawione w jednej części parteru. - Jest poczekalnia.

Włoch podszedł w tamtą stronę, a ja podążyłem za nim.

Podniósł ze stolika mały domek.

\- Czy to są klocki? Do zabawy? - wskazał na drewniane kawałki.

\- Tak - powiedziałem.

Uśmiechnął się dziwnie pod nosem.

\- Zabawne. Wy Polacy jesteście jednak zabawni - mruknął po włosku. Chyba myślał, że go nie rozumiem. Włoski pierdolony dupek. - Możemy wracać już. Zobaczyłem wszystko, co chciałem.

Ale ja nie miałem zamiaru dać mu przewagi.

I nie zamierzałem odpuścić.

\- I co jest w tym takiego zabawnego? - zapytałem go po włosku.

\- Cóż, nic szczególnego, po prostu... och - urwał. - Dlaczego nie wspomniałeś, że umiesz mówić po włosku?

\- Nie uznałem, że jest to warte wspomnienia. Możemy już wracać - powiedziałem i odwróciłem się na piecie.

Czułem jego wzrok na sobie.

Włoski dupek.

***

Włoski to nie jedyny obcy język, jaki znałem. Biegle władałem też angielskim, rosyjskim, francuskim, niemieckim i węgierskim. Dogadałbym się pewnie po czesku i ukraińsku, a obecnie uczyłem się koreańskiego.

Oparałem się zmęczony o ścianę przy oknie. Siedziałem na łóżku, w okół mnie podręczniki i zeszyty.

Właściwie całą moją kawalerkę zawalały książki do nauki języków oraz słowniki. Wydawałem na to większość moich pieniędzy. Na to, i na kursy online

Zwykle po pracy od razu siadałem do nauki języków, tylko to motywowało mnie do wstawania rano z łóżka, ale dziś... Dziś nie miałem głowy do nauki.

Myślałem o tym włoskim dupku.

O naszej rozmowie w windzie, jak wracaliśmy na piętro.

Oparł się o ściankę, jakby to miejsce należało do niego i zerknął na mnie.

A ja uparcie na niego nie patrzyłem.

\- Nie lubisz mnie, co? - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? - odpowiedziałem w najbardziej dyplomatyczny sposób jaki mogłem.

\- Ja też Cię nie lubię - wymruczał, a w jego głosie słyszałem uśmiech tak wyraźnie, że aż musiałem na niego spojrzeć.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziałem sucho.

Miał znowu rozpiętą koszulę u góry, a ten jeden kosmyk zakręcony w loczka.

Był tak cholernie... uch.

\- A mi nie - odparł. - Jesteś trzeźwy w ogóle? Bo Twój czerwony nos sugeruje coś innego - parsknął.

Winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze, a on wyszedł, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Ja stałem tylko jak debil przez chwilę, aż w końcu zmusiłem się do wyjścia z windy.

Obraził mnie.

Wprost mnie obraził.

Nawet nie próbował być subtelny.

Pierdolony.

Włoski.

Dupek.

Przygryzłem wargę i osunąłem się na łóżko.

Skoro tak chce się bawić, to to jest wojna. Zniszczę go. Zniszczę go tak, że się nie pozbiera.

***

Klimatyzacja znowu się zepsuła.  
Oczywiście.  
Julia przyniosła ze sobą dwa wiatraki domowe, ale nie były w stanie przynieść ulgi dla całego biura, tak więc w większości siedzieliśmy spoceni i wkurwieni.

I nie dość, że było duszno jak w szklarni, to jeszcze musiałem siedzieć koło włoskiego dupka. Wiktor ubzdurał się, że jak będziemy siedzieć obok siebie, to będziemy bardziej efektywni. Nienawidzę open space kurwa.

Włoch miał podwinięte rękawy białej koszuli i zdawał się mieć wyjebane na duchotę.

Jego smukłe palce uderzały szybko, ale z gracją o klawiaturę, tak, jakby grał na pianinie. Praktycznie nie ruszał nadgarstkami, skórę miał wręcz nienagannie gładką.

Przełknąłem ślinę i poprawiłem rękawy własnej koszuli.

Ja bym nie mógł tak pokazać rąk.

Próbowałem się skupić na własnej pracy, ale sam fakt, że był obok, irytował mnie tak bardzo, że moja koncentracja gdzieś wyszła.

Zmusiłem się do przejrzenia ostatnich raportów, chociaż praktycznie nie wiedziałem już, co czytam.

Czułem się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany.

Ja.

Pierdolę.

Westchnąłem w końcu ciężko.

\- Czy możesz nie uderzać tak głośno o klawiaturę? - zapytałem, patrząc na niego.

Również na mnie spojrzał.

\- To znaczy? - uniósł brew.

\- To znaczy nie uderzaj tak głośno. Nie mogę się skupić - mruknąłem sucho.

\- Może łatwiej będzie Ci się skupić, jak uderzę Ciebie.

\- Grozisz mi przemocą? - parsknąłem aż.

\- Skądże - odparł, wydymając usta i opierając się wygodniej o oparcie fotela.

\- Zgłoszę Cię za mobbing - zmarszczyłem brwi. Ponownie poprawiłem rękawy koszuli.

\- Nie, kiedy ja zgłoszę Ciebie pierwszy - uśmiechnął się, w ten swój wredny sposób.

Skrzywiłem się i odwróciłem od niego wzrok.  
Niech się pierdoli.

Spróbowałem wrócić do swoich zadań. Włoch również, bo znowu stukał o klawiaturę. Głośno.

\- Czy możesz ciszej? - zapytałem, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął uderzać głośniej.

Nie, ja tego nie wytrzymam. Zamknąłem laptopa, wziąłem go, wstałem i wyszedłem.

Mógłbym przysiąc, że widzę, jak się usmiecha. Nienawidzę go. Kurwa mać. Nienawidzę.

Resztę dnia przesiedziałem w tearoomie, pracując. Przynajmniej nie musiałem oglądać jego twarzy. Pierdolony dupek, myśli, że jest lepszy od innych. Że jak jest Włochem, to wolno mu więcej. Otóż kurwa nie wolno. Zarozumiały buc. Specjalnie, robi mi na złość. Uderza tymi smukłymi palcami w klawiaturę, żeby mnie wkurwiać. Wie, że mnie to drażni. Ciekawe, czy ma kogoś. Dziewczynę. Czy dotyka ją tymi palcami. Czy tak samo ją wkurwia. Czy specjalnie robi coś, żeby ją rozzłościć. Czy ona daje mu swoje produkty do skóry, bo jego cera jest wręcz idealna. Ciekawe czy...

Przetarłem twarz dłońmi. Od czterdziestu minut gapiłem się tylko tępo na ekran. Dwadzieścia minut temu powinienem wyjść, bo skończyłem pracę.

Zamknąłem laptopa i wróciłem na swoje stanowisko. Biuro opustoszało, tylko z trzy osoby siedziały przy swoich laptopach.

Zabrałem torbę i wyszedłem.

Pierdolony włoski dupek.

***

Uważałem się za dojrzałego człowieka, dlatego stwierdziłem, że nie będę w żaden sposób odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek przytyki tego włoskiego idioty.

Następnego dnia specjalnie naciskał klawisze laptopa jeszcze głośniej, i przysunął się bliżej.

Później schował mój długopis i karteczki samoprzylepne.

Ale ja nie dawałem się podpuścić.

Jestem dorosłym człowiekiem.

Dlatego kiedy wyszedł do toalety dosypałem mu soli do kawy.

On odwdzięczył się podstawieniem mi nogi jak wchodziłem do windy, przez co prawie się potknąłem.

Ja nadepnąłem mu na stopę.

Całe biuro widziało już jak sobie robimy na złość i Julia zaczęła przyjmować zakłady. Wiktor miał tego dość, więc wezwał mnie w czwartek do siebie na dywanik i zrobił mi opierdol z góry do dołu.

\- To poważna korporacja czy przedszkole?! - zapytał mnie zirytowany. A potem kazał się poprawić i wracać do pracy.

To sprawiło, że znienawidziłem tego Włocha jeszcze bardziej.

***

Piątkowe wieczorne zakupy w żabce to była już chyba moja tradycja. Jakieś pierogi do mikrofali, chleb tostowy i jogurt na weekend.

Muszę wrócić do gotowania i w końcu zacząć się lepiej odżywiać. Kolejne z moich postanowień, których nie spełnię.

Zatrzymałem się przy lodówce z alkoholami i wziąłem jakieś piwo. Będzie dobre na kolejną samotną noc. Odwróciłem się, z zamiar przejścia do innej alejki i na kogoś wpadłem.

\- Przeprasz... Och - wydusiłem tylko.

Włoski dupek.

Stał tak z paczką chipsów w ręce, ubrany w ciemną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, szorty i japonki. Był taki... Och.

Ja tymczasem miałem na siebie zarzucony sweter z rękawami aż do palców i rurki.

Och. Och.

Ostatnie kilka dni praktycznie tylko robił mi na złość.

Albo ja jemu.

\- Musisz przestać tak na mnie wpadać - uniósł brew.

\- Musisz przestać włazić mi pod nogi - odburknąłem, może trochę zbyt agresywnie.

\- Cóż, może gdybyś...

\- Kochanie! - jakaś laska uczepiła się jego ramienia. - A to kto? - spojrzała na mnie. Mówiła po włosku i miała blond włosy.

\- Znajomy z pracy - mruknął miękko, nie odrywając ode mnie wzorku.

\- Och, okej - odpowiedziała - Chodźmy do kasy - pociągnęła go za sobą i zniknęli mi z oczu.

A ja stałem tam, jak zamurowany.

***

Przerzuciłem stronę podręcznika. Temat; wygląd. Blond włosy...

Dziewczyna Włoskiego dupka miała blond włosy. A z resztą, i co z tego? Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi.

To wcale nie tak, że dostał posadę na którą ciężko pracowałem, jest przystojniejszy i jeszcze lepiej mu idzie w życiu miłosnym.

Westchnąłem z rozdrażnieniem.

Na prawdę, nie muszę być zazdrosny.

A jednak... Czułem się żałośnie.

Bardzo żałośnie.

Moje myśli zaczęły wędrować w bardzo... Nieprzyjemne rejony.

Przestań, Franciszek.

Ale... Na pewno dotyka ją tymi smukłymi palcami. Delikatnie.  
Jak by była najbardziej kruchą i piękną istotą na świecie.

Nie wiem, czemu poszedłem do łazienki i zdjąłem sweter, ale to zrobiłem. Przejrzałem się w lustrze.

Co jest we mnie pięknego? Kruchego?

Miałem bliznę nad żuchwą, pełno blizn na rękach i duże szramy na klatce piersiowej. I to... Gówno na szyi, kolejną bliznę do kolekcji. Przejechałem po niej palcami. Nieprzyjemna w dotyku, lekko ciemniejsza...

Odetchnąłem drżąco.

Mnie nikt nigdy nie pokocha.

***

Najwyraźniej Wiktor porozmawiał też z Włochem, bo ten w poniedziałek był wyjątkowo cicho i nie robił mi na złość.

Po prostu milczeliśmy pracując obok siebie. Przesłałem mu pliki do analizy na maila i link do zestawień w wiadomości prywatnej. Na tym skończyły się nasze interakcje.

Klimatyzacja dalej nie działała, a on dalej miał rozpięte dwa górne guziki koszuli i podwinięte rękawy.

Ale ignorowanie tego wychodziło mi tego dnia naprawdę dobrze.

W końcu skończyłem pracę. Zapakowałem moje rzeczy do torby i wyszedłem z budynku.

Dalej było gorąco w cholerę, a upały miały się utrzymywać przez jeszcze jakiś czas. Uch...  
Skręciłem w lewo, żeby udać się do domu. Może złapię jakiś autobus. Zanim jednak przeszedłem za biurowiec, usłyszałem, jak ktoś się kłóci przy fontannie. A głosy były znajome. Zatrzymałem się więc i wychyliłem lekko, żeby zobaczyć, kto się kłóci.

Włoch.

I jego dziewczyna.

\- Znowu mnie ignorujesz! - krzyczała blondynka ze łzami w oczach.

\- Nie ignoruję Cię, Emma, zrozum, że nie mogę odbierać, kiedy jestem w pracy! - Włoch był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

Nie powinnienem podsłuchiwać ich rozmowy. Nie jestem taki. A jednak... Coś we mnie nie pozwalało mi odejść.

\- Nie kochasz mnie już! - załkała rzewnie.

\- Przyjechałem do Polski dla Ciebie, czego więcej potrzebujesz!?

\- Żebyś odbierał telefony! - krzyknęła.

\- Okej, wiesz co - Włoch się odsunął. - Nie mam ochoty się kłócić. Napiszę wieczorem. Ciao. - zaczął odchodzić.

\- Luciano!

Cholera.

Cofnąłem się, ale nie byłem dość szybki  
Włoch prawie na mnie wpadł.

Kurwa.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu.

Widziałem w jego oczach tyle sprzecznych emocji. Chciałem wyjaśnić, że to nie tak, że podsluchwialem, ja tylko... Tylko co? Co mu powiem? Przełknąłem ślinę.

Zmrużył oczy i minął mnie.

Och Boże.

***

Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą.

Nie patrzeliśmy na siebie.

A atmosfera między nami była nami tak napięta, że wystarczyło wbić szpilkę i by pękła.

Ja i Włoch unikaliśmy się w każdy możliwy sposób.

Specjalnie przechodziłem do tearoomu, kiedy widziałem, że on już jest na swoim miejscu, a on się cofał, kiedy tylko zauważał, że ja siedzę przy biurku.

Cięgnęło się to przez prawie cały tydzień. Przesyłałem mu wszystkie dane, których potrzebował jako project manager, ale to było wszystko.

Sytuacji też nie poprawiał brak klimatyzacji. Chciałem już sobotę i nie musieć siedzieć w pracy.

Przetarłem twarz dłońmi i oparłem się o fotel wygodniej.

Przed chwilą był u nas Wiktor, dlatego Luciano siedział obok mnie, żeby przypadkiem znowu nie było opierdolu. Braginskyemu bardzo się nie podobało, że coś nie jest tak, jakby chciał. Cóż, gdybym ja dostał posadę project managera, to żadnych problemów by nie było.

Jeszcze pół godziny...

\- Franciszek! - Julia pojawiła się między naszymi miejscami tak nagle, że aż podskoczyłem. - Luciano, co tam u was? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Eyy... W porządku chyba - mruknął Luciano.

Ja milczałem. O co jej chodzi?

\- Jak Ci się mieszka w Warszawie, Luciano? - ciągnęła Julia.

Włoch jakby się trochę zrelaksował.

\- A w porządku, dziękuję. To ładne miasto. Zupełnie inne, niż Rzym, ale przyjemnie tu. Podoba mi się starówka - wymruczał miękko.

\- Rozumiem - kiwnęła głową kobieta. - Warszawa jest śliczna, pamiętam, jak ja się tu przeprowadziłam. Wszystko było dla mnie takie nowe, nie wiedziałam, gdzie co jest, nawet najbliższy sklepik - zaśmiała się - Na szczęście Franciszek mi pomógł - klepnęła mnie lekko w plecy. Och Boże. - Mieszka w Warszawie od dziecka.

\- Och. To ciekawie - odparł Włoch dyplomatycznie.

\- Zna najlepsze kluby - zaśmiała się. - Hej, właśnie, może wybierzemy się dziś do klubu? Nie znamy się jeszcze zbyt dobrze, a tyle już z nami pracujesz, fajnie będzie się bardziej zaznajomić.

Błagam, zabijcie mnie.

\- W porządku - odparł Luciano. - Czy to będzie problem, jeśli przyjdę razem z dziewczyną? - spytał.

Och. Najwyraźniej się pogodzili. Och. Nadużywam och.

\- Skądże - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Franciszek zabierze nas do najlepszego klubu.

\- Właściwie - zacząłem szybko. - Mam już plany na dzisiejszy wieczór i nie mogę...

\- Masz plany, żeby zabrać nas do najlepszego klubu - położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. Zerknąłem na nią. Patrzyła na mnie tak przerażająco oczekującym wzrokiem, że aż zrobiło mi się słabo. Poprawiłem rękawy koszuli.

\- No... W... W porządku - wydukałem w końcu.

\- Super! - zaszczebiotała Julia wesoło i zabrała rekę z mojego ramienia. - Widzimy się równo o dwudziestej pod kolumną Zygmunta. - zarządziła. - Do zobaczenia! - odeszła do swojego stanowiska.

I tak właśnie zostałem wrobiony w tą całą imprezę.

Nie chciałem tam iść. Tak. Bardzo. Ale wiedziałem, że jeśli się nie pojawię, to Julia mnie zniszczy. A wolałem nie narażać się na jej gniew. Raz widziałem, jak się wściekła na recepcjonistkę. Dziewczyna unikała Julii potem przez miesiąc.

Kiedy pojawiłem się pod kolumną, to wszyscy już tam byli.

Julia miała na sobie różową sukienkę i botki.

Dziewczyna Włocha, Emma?, założyła obcisłe spodnie z wysokim stanem, podkreślające jej figurę i elegancki błyszczący bralette.

A Włoch... Włoch miał ubrany czarny top, który odsłaniał jego ładnie zbudowane ramiona. W pasie miał przewiązaną koszulę, czerwoną, która kontrastowała z ciemnymi spodniami. Och.

Przy nich wyglądałem jak idiota.

Tak naprawdę nie widziałem jak się ubrać. Założyłem czarne rurki, do których przypiąłem łańcuch, trampki i czarny golf, co oryginalnie wyglądało najpierw w mojej opinii dość w porządku.

Ale potem im dłużej na siebie patrzyłem, tym bardziej przestawało mi się podobać i w końcu schowałem łańcuch do kieszeni i narzuciłem na to wszystko jeszcze sweter, żeby nie było widać, jak wątłe mam ciało.

Teraz zaczynałem żałować tej decyzji.

\- Hej - dziewczyna Włocha wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. - Emma - uśmiechnęła się.

Pasowałem do nich jak kwiatek do kożucha.

\- Franciszek - uścisnąłem jej dłoń. - To... Chodźcie. Niedaleko jest w porządku klub.

Julia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a potem zaczęła coś gadać.

Ruszyliśmy.

Dziewczyny znalazły wspólny język i rozmawiały o czymś, co nie za bardzo mnie interesowało.

Ja i Luciano milczeliśmy.

Wolałbym powtarzać słówka z koreańskiego w tym czasie

Pół godziny później byliśmy na miejscu.

Kolejka zrobiła się już dość spora, a my zajęliśmy w niej miejsce. Pamiętam, że jak byłem młodszy, to tu chodziłem...

\- No, to ja może was zostawię... - zacząłem, ale nie dane było mi skończyć.

\- Wchodzisz z nami - powiedziała Julia.

Odetchnąłem głęboko.

\- Słuchaj, nie pasuję tu - powiedziałem po węgiersku.

Włoch i jego dziewczyna nie zwracali na nas uwagi, rozmawiali o czymś.

\- Nie, to ty słuchaj - przerwała mi Julia w swoim ojczystym języku. - Ta sytuacja ciągnie się już za długo. Najpierw zachowujecie się jak dzieci z podstawówki, a teraz jak cholerne przedszkolaki. Cały oddział cierpi na waszych humorach i Wiktor jest wściekły. Nie wiem, czy to nienawiść, czy napięcie seksualnie, ale macie rozwiązać to dziś! - wysyczała.

\- No dobra, dobra już - mruknąłem, patrząc gdzieś w bok. - Żadne napięcie seksualnie, ja go po prostu nie lubię. Jest wredny, zadufany w sobie i jest dupkiem.

\- Może być sobie największym dupkiem, ale macie się ze sobą zaznajomić - odparła ostro. - A przynajmniej ogarnąć na tyle, że przestaniecie przeszkadzać innym w pracy - skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

Uch, nie miałem pojęcia, że to aż tak wpływa na zespół.

\- Hej - odezwała się do nas Emma. - Nasza kolej - uśmiechnęła się.

Zapłaciliśmy i weszliśmy do środka.

Odetchnąłem głęboko.

Wróciło do mnie zbyt dużo wspomnień jednocześnie. Dlaczego ja się na to zgodziłem...

Muzyka grała głośno, ludzie tańczyli a ja chciałem wrócić do mieszkania.

\- Tam jest wolny stolik - powiedziała Julia, a ja ledwo ją usłyszałem.

Pociągnęła nas na kanapy w okół małego stoliczka.

Włoch i jego dziewczyna rozmawiali o czymś po włosku, ale ja byłem zbyt zajęty na przypominaniu sobie rzeczy, które chciałem zapomnieć, żeby się na tym skupiać.

Ostatni raz w klubie byłem jakieś... Kilka lat temu. To było tak dawno...

\- Halo? Franciszek - Julia zamachała mi przez oczami.

\- Huh? Co? - zerknąłem na nią.

\- Jakiego chcesz drinka? - podała mi kartę.

Zdecydowałem się na coś i po chwili już wszyscy sączyliśmy alkohol z naszych kieliszków.

Robiło mi się coraz bardziej gorąco. Julia i Emma rozmawiały w najlepsze, razem z Luciano, a ja tylko popijałem drinka i patrzyłem na parkiet. Julia co jakiś czas posyłała mi znaczące spojrzenia, ale ja byłem zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwy na to wszystko i nie miałem zamiaru zaczynać konwersacji z tym dupkiem.

Kilka drinków później dziewczyny śmiały się w najlepsze, a i ja nawet czasem się uśmiechałem.

\- O. Mój. Boże. Kocham tę piosenkę - Węgierka wstała i pociągnęła za sobą Emmę. - Musimy zatańczyć! - pobiegła razem z nią na parkiet.

Zostaliśmy tylko z Luciano.

Och nie.

Było mi już tak gorąco w tym swetrze.

I nie widziałem, co mam mówić. Ale Julia kazała jakoś wyrównać nasze stosunki, więc mogę chociaż spróbować.

Jednak zanim zdążyłem choćby otworzyć usta, odezwał się Luciano.

\- To... Co u Ciebie? - zapytał.

Spojrzałem na niego.

Widać było, że czuje się tak samo niekomfortowo jak ja.

\- Gorąco - odparłem, ciągnąc trochę sweter.

\- Trzeba było tego nie ubierać - uśmiechnął się trochę głupio.

\- Masz rację - mruknąłem. - Zdejmę go.

Wstałem, odetchnąłem głęboko i zdjąłem sweter, a potem wyjąłem łańcuch z kieszeni. Usiadłem.

\- No i to wygląda znacznie lepiej - stwierdzil Luciano, lustrując mnie wzorkiem. - Więcej, o wiele lepiej. Czemu założyłeś ten babcino menelski sweter?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Lubię go - odparłem. Półprawda.

\- Ale o wiele lepiej wyglądasz bez niego - stwierdził, nie odrywając ode mnie wzorku.

Miałem nadzieję, że w klubie było na tyle ciemno, że nie widać było tego lekkiego rumieńca na moich policzkach.

\- Dziękuję - odmruknąłem. - Będę zamawiać sobie jeszcze drinka, też chcesz?

\- Chętnie - odparł.

Trzy kolejne drinki wystarczyły, żebym śmiał się w najlepsze z jakiejś historii, którą mi opowiadał.

\- Więc ja się go pytam - mówił Luciano rozbawiony. - Czy mogę wejść. On na to, że zgodnie z przepisem trzydziestym czwartym nie wpuszaczają obcych. To ja do niego na luzie, wiesz, na pewno się jakoś dogadamy. Na to drugi strażnik, że to nie możliwe, bo zgodnie z przepisem sześdziesiatym dziewiątym główny strażnik ma kija w dupie.

Śmiałem się tak, że aż prawie wylałem na niego drinka.

\- Sorry - mruknąłem rozbawiony. - Ale to było zbyt genialne.

\- Co nie? - Luciano uśmiechał się szeroko. Miał bardzo ładny uśmiech. Kiedy się uśmiechał, to jego całe oczy się uśmiechały. To było tak cholernie urocze.

\- Kochanie! - Emma wróciła do stolika i opadła w ramiona Luciano. Julia też wróciła na kanapę.

\- Och, musisz ze mną zatańczyć! - Emma cmoknęła Luciano w usta i pociągnęła go na parkiet.

Julia zerknęła na mnie.

\- Widziałam, że gadaliście - powiedziała.

\- Trochę - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Jest... Jest całkiem w porządku - poprawiłem rękawy golfa.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

\- No. Nareszczie - oparła się zrelaksowana o stolik i dopiła swojego drinka.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Nie jest aż tak dupkowaty - mruknąłem, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

\- I cudownie - wydawała się bardzo usatysfakcjonowana. - Jestem genialna - wyjęła telefon.

\- Jesteś, jesteś - odparłem. Huh, chyba wypiłem za dużo, bo miałem ochotę tańczyć. - Idę na parkiet - wstałem.

\- Okej - Nie podniosła wzroku znad ekranu.

A ja poszedłem tańczyć.

O Boże.

Zapomniałem, jak bardzo to lubiłem, kiedy byłem młodszy. Kołysanie się w rytm muzyki, pozwolenie jej płynąć przez moje ciało.

Czemu to było takie przyjemne? Mogłem po prostu być i to, jaki byłem, jak wyglądałem, nie miało znaczenia.

Tańczyłem jakiś czas sam, potem z jakąś dziewczyną, później z chłopakiem, potem znowu sam, a potem wpadłem na Luciano.

\- Często na siebie wpadamy - zaśmiał się. Emmy nie było, musiała wrócić do stolika.

\- Trochę za często - przechyliłem głowę.

\- Jeszcze trochę, a pomyślę, że to jakieś przeznaczenie - zażartował. - Ale narazie, skoro już oboje tu jesteśmy... Zatańczysz? - wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

Och. Ooooochhhh.

Zawahałem się, ale... ująłem jego rękę.

Zaczęła się piosenka. A my zaczęliśmy tańczyć.

Nie wiem, czy to przez alkohol, ale jego obecność sprawiała, że kręciło mi się w głowie. Kiedy co jakiś czas muskał mnie palcami, miałem wrażenie że umieram i żyję jednocześnie.

To alkohol.

Alkohol na pewno. Przysunęlismy się bliżej, było w okół pełno ludzi, czułem jego wodę kolońską i chyba musieli mi dosypać coś do drinka, bo naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje.

Dlaczego pozwalam mu się obejmować, obracać, o Boże.

Nie piję już.

W końcu piosenka się skończyła.

Oddychałem ciężko.

\- Dzięki za taniec - wymruczał. - Zaraz możemy tańczyć dalej, ale muszę iść do toalety - uśmiechnął się głupio.

\- O-okej... - mruknąłem, ale już go nie było.

Tańczyłem chwilę sam. Piosenka, dwie piosenki, trzy piosenki... Długo go nie było. Nie mogłem nigdzie go dostrzec.

Dostrzegłem za to kogoś, kto sprawił, że aż przestałem tańczyć.

Pomachał mi.

A ja po chwili namysłu podszedłem do niego.

\- No cześć Franciszek - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Cześć, Leonas - powiedziałem cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie.

Wyjął paczkę papierosów.

\- Zapalisz? - wymruczał zachęcająco.

Kiwnąłem głową i wyszliśmy na patio.

Podał mi fajkę i odpalił mi ognia.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedyś Cię zobaczę. - powiedział miękko i spojrzał na mnie.

Zaciągnąłem się dymem i również na niego spojrzałem.

Wyglądał bardziej alternatywnie, niż kiedyś. Miał zgolony cały bok, tunele w uszach i sporo kolczyków, piercing w ustach i nosie. Ubrany był w luźną koszulkę na ramiączkach, która odsłaniała jego tatuaże.

\- A już szczególnie, że zobaczę Cię w klubie, tańczącego z facetem - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Odwróciłem wzrok.

\- No widzisz - mruknąłem, trochę sucho.

\- Fajnie, że się nie zamykasz - kontynował Leonas - Myślałem, że po tym co się stało z Klausem już totalnie zamkniesz się na wszystkie zwią...

\- Ma dziewczynę - przerwałem mu. - Poza tym, nie jestem zainteresowany. Za dużo sobie dopowiadasz - burknąłem, strzepując popiół.

Milczał przez chwilę.

\- Jak uważasz - wzruszył w końcu ramionami. A potem wyciągnął dłoń i przejechał palcami po mojej bliźnie.

Odskoczyłem aż, wzdrygając się.

\- Przestań - syknąłem.

\- Zbladła trochę... - wyszeptał.

\- Przestań - zaczynałem się denerwować.

\- Wiem, że to boli, ale Franciszek, nie możesz cały czas uciekać przed...

\- Przestań! - wrzasnąłem aż.

Zamilkł w końcu.

Za dużo wspomnień. Za dużo emocji, których nie chciałem już czuć. Które chciałem pogrzebać.

\- Nie było Cię tam! To nie Tobie się dostało! - warknąłem, gasząc papierosa o skórę. - Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, jak się czułem i czuję i nie masz prawa decydować, czy będę uciekać, czy nie!

Oddychałem ciężko.

Nie mówił nic. Tylko patrzył na mnie tym smutnym wzrokiem.

Jak byłem młodszy to go nienawidziłem. On mnie też.

A potem... Można powiedzieć, że uratował mi życie.

\- Cześć - mruknąłem.

\- Wychodzisz? - powiedział tylko za mną, ale ja już wróciłem do klubu.

Przeszedłem przez salę i wyszedłem z budynku.

Było już po pierwszej, a mi chciało się ryczeć.

Cały mój dobry humor poszedł się jebać. Spotkanie Leonasa, przypomniało mi zbyt wiele wspomnień.

Cięcie się, próby i... inne rzeczy, które chciałem pogrzebać w pamięci i nigdy do nich nie wracać. Tak było łatwiej. Terapia nie zawsze pomaga się z nimi pogodzić. Czasem trzeba po prostu zapomnieć. To były tak bolesne i negatywne emocje, że nie byłem w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić w żaden sposób. Wie je pogrzebałem.

Nocne powietrze trochę mnie otrzeźwiło i uspokoiło.

Może powinienem dać znać, że wyszedłem, ale z drugiej strony nie miałem ochoty z nimi wszystkimi rozmawiać.

Wróciłem do swojego mieszkania, umyłem się i położyłem się na łóżku.

Zasnąłem dopiero o czwartej.

***

Obudziłem się dość późno. Było ciepło i za oknem już słuchać było turystów i głośne rozmowy. Przewróciłem się na drugą stronę i włączyłem wiatrak. Zrobiło się zimniej i przyjemnie szumiał.

Trochę bolała mnie głowa, ale to normalne, po takiej ilości alkoholu. Wziąłem telefon i zacząłem przeglądać media. Nie myślałem. Czasem lepiej jest nie myśleć.

Instagarm, Twitter, znowu jakieś gówna w tym kraju...

Och, dostałem wiadomość. Telefon zawibrował cicho.

Otworzyłem dymek.

Od Luciano.

Wcześniej przesyłałem mu tylko dane, których potrzebował, a które były na tyle małe, że nie warto było pisać maila.

"Wszystko w porządku? Wczoraj wyszedłeś bardzo nagle"

Uch och. Martwił się?

"Tak, dziękuję. Gorzej się poczułem i nie chciałem sprawiać klopotu więc po prostu poszedłem" wysłałem.

Wyświetlił i zaczął coś pisać. Potem przestał. Potem znowu zaczął pisać.

"Rozumiem, jest w porządku wszystko, ważniejsze jest Twoje zdrowie" napisał.

"Wczoraj było bardzo fajnie, musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć B)" wysłał po chwili.

Och.

Przygryzłem wargę.

"W porządku :)"

"Tylko nie ubieraj więcej tego babciowego swetra"

" Hah, okej xd" napisałem.

I opadłem na łóżko.

To było... miłe.

***

Luciano przestał napieprzać tak głośno w klawiaturę. W końcu miałem mniej problemów ze skupieniem się.

Poza tym okazał się całkiem zabawny. Trochę wredny. Ale zabawny. Rzucał sarkastyczne komentarze przy każdej możliwej okazji i czasem w ciąż robił mi na złość.

A ja jemu.

Ale tym razem to było całkiem przyjacielskie.

Dowiedziałem się, że jest ze swoją dziewczyną prawie dwa lata i dla niej przyjechał do Polski z Włoch. W sumie to nie umiał polskiego i najpierw myślał, że Polska to część Ukrainy, ale całkiem pozytywnie się zaskoczył.

Ja za to pytałem go, jak jest we Włoszech.

Poza tym, zbliżał nam się deadline, więc umówiliśmy na spotkanie w sobotę.

U mnie.

Skończymy planować sprzedaż i podeślemy wszystko do akceptacji Wiktora. To będzie tylko... spotkanie biznesowe. Tak.

***

Zanim do mnie przyszedł posprzątałem całe mieszkanie. Dwa razy. Ułożyłem wszystkie podręczniki równo, zeszyty też, schowałem tabletki na insomnię głęboko do szafy. Normalna kawalerka. Nic podejrzanego.

Jezu, zachowuję się jak jakiś poszukiwany kryminalista. Jednakże, trochę było mi wstyd, on pewnie miał lepsze mieszkanie, z taką pensją...

Odetchnąłem głęboko i otworzyłem drzwi, kiedy zapukał.

\- Ciao - przywitał się.

\- Hej - mruknąłem i wpuściłem go do środka.

Zauważyłem, że coraz częściej rozmawiał ze mną po włosku, rzadziej używaliśmy angielskiego.

Całkiem mi się to podobało. W ogóle lepiej mi się z nim rozmawiało. W pewien niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób sprawiało mi to przyjemność.

\- Chcesz kawy? Herbaty? - zaproponowałem, wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania. Było małe i wąskie, a i tak jego cena za wynajem pewnie wynosiłaby co najmniej trzy tysiące. Wchodziło się do przedsionka, stamtąd od razu przejście do większego pomieszczenia. Łóżko stało pod veluksem, a na przeciw była kuchnia i stół z dwoma krzesłami. Dwie sekcje oddzielała tylko różna posadzka. Na małej szafce koło łóżka ustawiłem mini telewizor. Dalej w głąb była szafa z ubraniami, regał pełen książek językowych i mała łazienka oddzielona drzwiami przesuwnymi.

Luciano rozglądał się po mieszkaniu.

\- Jak mogłeś skrzywdzić ściany tym kolorem? - zapytał, siadając przy stole.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i nastawiłem wodę na herbatę.

\- Moja matka go wybrała - wyjąłem kubek.

\- Zapytaj się jej, czemu taki chujowy - wyjął swojego laptopa.

\- Nie żyje.

Zamilkł.

\- Och. Przepraszam - powiedział trochę ciszej.

\- Jest w porządku - odparłem - Chcesz tej herbaty?

\- Chętnie - nie patrzył na mnie.

Zrobiłem mu herbatę, a potem zabraliśmy się do pracy. Kilka godzin później projekt był prawie skończony. Mieliśmy trochę inne wizje, ale udało nam się koniec końców dogadać.

Na początku ciężko było mi się skupić. Poprawiałem tylko rękawy bluzy, starając się nie zerkać na niego. Miał czarne polo, które opinało jego ciało w taki sposób, że aż robiło mi się gorąco, ale chyba w końcu się przyzwyczaiłem i przestałem zwracać na to aż taką uwagę.

\- Dobra - Luciano odsunął się od stołu. - Proponuję koniec na dziś. Głowa pęka od tych liczb.

\- W porządku - przetarłem oczy dłońmi. Też już miałem dość.

Luciano zamknął laptopa.

\- Masz bardzo dużo podręczników do nauki języków.- zauważył. - Studiujesz coś?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Uczę się sam, korzystam z kursów internetowych. Obecnie mam na celowniku koreański. Znam włoski, angielski, to już wiesz, ale też węgierski, rosyjski, francuski, niemiecki... Mniej więcej czeski i ukraiński - powiedziałem, wstając, żeby zrobić sobie herbatę.

\- O kurde, dużo - powiedział, trochę chyba mu zaimponowałem. - Chcesz zostać poliglotą?

\- To tylko dodatek. Chcę umieć jak najwięcej języków, żeby podróżować - nastawiłem wodę.

\- Wystarczy tylko angielski do tego - Luciano oparł się wygodniej o krzesło.

\- Nie zgadzam się - odparłem. - Kiedy uczysz się języka, poznajesz też obcą kulturę. Inne zwyczaje. Stajesz się ich częścią. Nawet gdybyś bardzo chciał to jeśli podroznujesz tylko z angielskim, to nigdy nie będziesz mógł poczuć się częścią danej społeczności. A jak umiesz język... Jak umiesz język, to czujesz sposób, w jaki żyją. Żyjesz ich życiem. Żyjesz. Doświadczasz więcej i bardziej. Język daje Ci większą wolność w odkrywaniu i... I ogólnie wolność - powiedziałem. Może zbyt tęsknie. Może mówiłem to ze zbyt dużą pasją, bo Luciano milczał i patrzył tylko na mnie intensywnie.

Przygryzłem wargę.

\- Luciano?

\- Och. A. Tak. W sumie, jak tak o tym mówisz... - zaczął się zastanawiać. - Może masz rację. Może faktycznie tak jest... Ja na przykład nie umiem w ogóle gotować, a chciałbym nauczyć się kilku przepisów z kuchni indyjskiej. Emma dręczy mnie, żebym gotował jej pastę, ale nie umiem - zaśmiał się.

\- W ogóle nie umiesz gotować? - zapytałem, unosząc brew aż.

\- Taki stereotyp, że my, Włosi, świetnie gotujemy, ale ja nawet jajecznicę spalam - na jego ustach błądził figlarny uśmieszek.

\- Mogę Cię nauczyć gotować - palnąłem, zanim się zastanowiłem.

\- Serio?

Och Boże, Franciszek.

\- No tak. Znaczy... Nie jestem jakimś wybitnym szefem kuchni, ale znam podstawy. Mogę Ci pokazać. Jeśli chcesz - dodałem.

\- No pewnie - uśmiechnął się. - W końcu zaimponuję Emmie. Jesteś wolny w poniedziałek?

\- Jasne...

I tak właśnie zacząłem mu dawać lekcje gotowania.

***

Spotykaliśmy się dwa razy w tygodniu, u mnie. Okazało się, że Luciano faktycznie nie wie dosłownie nic, jeśli chodzi o kuchnię. Więc tłumaczyłem mu cierpliwie jak poznać, że jajka są stare, jak zrobić majonez, na jaką temperaturę nastawić makaron, jak zrobić najlepszy ryż.

Był czwartek, a ja właśnie próbowałem mu wbić do głowy, że jeśli za bardzo ubije się śmietanę, to zrobi się masło. Luciano jednak nie był w stanie tego pojąć, bo właśnie ją zwarzył. Po raz kolejny.

\- Nie, Luciano, nie. Ubiłeś ją za bardzo. Znowu - zabrałem mu mikser.

\- Ale dlaczego? - jęknął wkurwiony.

\- To siebie się pytaj. Jeszcze trochę i zrobisz masło - wziąłem naczynie. - Zobacz, widzisz, jak się rozwarstwia i robi się ciecz - pokazałem. - To znak, że zbyt długo ubijałeś.

\- To bez sensu - burknął i wziął ode mnie tą niedoszłą śmietanę.

\- Wcale nie. Daj, pokażę Ci, jak to naprawić.

Zerknął na mnie. A potem na śmietanę. A potem na mnie.

I wsadził rękę w ten krem i przejechał mi nim po twarzy.

Wrzasnąłem aż.

\- Ty dupku! - wysyczałem.

A on się śmiał. Co za idiota.

Zdjąłem krem z twarzy i rzuciłem się na niego, wcierając krem w jego poliki.

\- Hej! - oburzył się i złapał mnie za ręce. - Przestań!

\- Trzeba było nie zaczynać! - starłem się jak najbardziej to ujebać. Co za głupi idiota, włoski dupek!

Parsknął rozbawiony i próbował mnie powstrzymać.

\- Ty... Dupku... - był silniejszy ode mnie - Ja... Ci... Lekcje... - udało mi się wetrzeć śmietanę w jego włosy - A Ty mnie tak traktujesz!

\- Może jesteś chujowym nauczycielem? - roześmiał się i zaczął mnie pchać mocno do tyłu.

\- A może Ty jesteś chujowym uczniem... Kurwa, Luciano! - przyparł mnie nagle mocno do blatu, a ja uczepiłem się go w panice, żeby nie uderzyć przypadkiem głową w ścianę.

\- No co? - mruknął z głupim uśmiechem. A potem zamilkł.

Patrzył na mnie, brudnego od niedoszłego masła, i przypierał mnie do blatu, a ja patrzyłem na niego, równie brudnego, i obejmowałem go, a nasze twarze dzieliło dosłownie kilka centymetrów. Wręcz czułem jego oddech na swoim uchu, widziałem każdą rzęsę okalającą jego duże oczy i widziałem jego... jego usta i...

Chyba dobrze, że na mnie napierał, bo inaczej bym się przewrócił, nagle tak zmiękły mi nogi.

Oblizał usta, ten gest trwał za długo, zdecydowanie za długo, czemu patrzę na jego usta?, a potem odsunął się. Puściłem go i złapałem się blatu, żeby się nie przewrócić.

\- Sorry, że Cię wybrudziłem - mruknął w końcu, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

\- Jest okej - udało mi się jakoś wyprostować. - Sorry za upaćkanie twoich włosów.

\- W porządku. Możesz... Możesz pokazać, jak, naprawić tą śmietanę.

\- Już chyba nie wiele z niej zostało - wymamrotałem.

\- Uch. Sorry - spojrzał na mnie, chowając dłonie do kieszeni.

\- Jest okej - zmusiłem się do uśmiechu. - Możemy umyć Ci włosy, żeby nie były całe od tego kremu - zaproponowałem. Dlaczego to zaproponowałem? Nie wiem. To było bez sensu. Idiota, idiota, na pewno spojrzy na ciebie dziwnie i powie ci, że jesteś pojebany i...

\- O, dobra, trochę głupio byłoby mi tak wracać - zaśmiał się.

Och.

Uśmiechnąłem się i podeszliśmy do mojej małej łazienki. Kazałem mu się nachylić nad prysznicem, a sam wziąłem słuchawkę i zacząłem powoli polewać jego głowę ciepłą wodą, spłukując białe grudy.

Myłem włosy znajomemu z pracy.

Ja pierdolę.

W co za popierdoloną komedię zamienia się moje życie?

A jemu się to wyraźnie podobało, zamknął oczy, jego wyraz twarzy był taki zrelaksowany.

Przejechałem dłonią po jego mokrych kosmykach, na co westchnął przeciągle.

O Boże.

Mój żołądek zrobił fikołka.

\- Chyba już gotowe - wyłączyłem wodę. - Lubisz... Lubisz jak drapie się Cię po głowie?

\- Cholernie - wymruczał i podniósł się. Woda skapywała mu na ramiona. - Dzięki - uśmiechnął się. - Nie będę wyglądać jak debil - parsknął cicho.

\- Czekaj, dam Ci suszarkę - zacząłem grzebać w szafkach pod zlewem.

Wtedy zadzwonił jego telefon gdzieś z pokoju. Luciano wyszedł z łazienki, a ja znalazłem suszarkę.

\- Emma? Nie. Nie. Mówiłem Ci przecież, że będę później. - zamilkł na chwilę. - Emma, przecież wiesz, że... Ale czy możesz mi nie przerywać? Nie jestem dzieckiem do cholery, nie muszę Ci mówić wszystkiego! Jasne. Świetnie. Cześć. - z każdym słowem był coraz bardziej wkurwiony. Ojej...

Podszedłem do niego.

\- Sorry, muszę wracać już - odetchnął głęboko. Zabrał swoje rzeczy. - Dzięki za lekcje i umycie włosów. Ciao!

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, zostałem sam.

***

Oczywiście nie myślałem o Luciano przez cały czas. Pojawiał się tylko w niektórych momentach w mojej głowie. Na przykład rano. Po śniadaniu. Jak jechałem do pracy, w pracy, na lunchu, po pracy, przed kolacją, po niej i jak zasypiałem.   
Wcale nie tak dużo.

Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym czwartku, jakby w ogóle się nie wydarzył. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało. Z resztą, o czym mielibyśmy mówić? Och no, przyparł mnie do blatu, a mi zmiękły nogi, wielkie mi halo. To nie miało większego znaczenia. Czemu ja w ogóle o tym myślę?

Wiktor zatwierdził nasz plan. Kazał wprowadzić tylko jakieś drobne poprawki, powinno być gotowe do wtorku, bo wybierał się na kolację z górą i lepiej, żeby było wszystko bezbłędnie. W środę rano cały zespół odetchnął z ulgą. Kolacja się udała, wszystko szło dobrze, a klimatyzacja działała. Mogliśmy trochę zwolnić. Luciano praktycznie cały dzień nic nie robił, tylko puszczał papierowe samolociki i wszystkich wkurwiał, w tym mnie.

Ale nie byłem w stanie być na niego bardzo zły. Nasza relacja pomimo tego dziwnego czwartku jeszcze bardziej się zacieśniła. Pisaliśmy do siebie co jakiś czas, on pytał mnie o rzeczy związane z Warszawą, a ja prosiłem, żeby opowiadał mi o Włoszech. Taka znajomość była dobra.

Tak mi pasowało.

***

W sobotę było jeszcze cieplej, niż przez ostatnie tygodnie. Chociaż, może cieplej to złe słowo. Było wręcz parno, ciężko się nawet oddychało. Miałem uruchomiony wiatrak na full i siedziałem bez koszulki, w samych szortach, tylko tak można było wytrzymać.

Będzie burza. I to potężna.

Robiłem akurat ćwiczenia gramatyczne z koreańskiego, gdy dostałem wiadomość.

Od Luciano.

"Hej, masz czas teraz?"

Odłożyłem książkę.

"Czemu pytasz"

"Emma ma niedługo urodziny, chcę jej wybrać coś fajnego, a ty znasz tu najlepsze sklepy ;)"

Przygryzłem dolną wargę. A potem zerknąłem na swoje blizny. Zdechnę tam. Zdechnę tam tak bardzo.

"W porządku. O której mamy się spotkać?"

" Za 15 minut pod Zygmuntem?"

"Okej" odpisałem.

Jestem idiotą.

Wyciągnąłem z szafy bluzkę z długim rękawem. Miała dość cienki, jasno szary materiał, ale blizny nie prześwitywały. Gdyby się nie zgodził miałbym o wiele mniej problemów. Czemu się zgodziłem? Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.

Założyłem jeszcze materiałowe skinny spodnie, trampki, ogarnąłem się, wziąłem portfel, telefon, klucze i wyszedłem.

Ciepło aż uderzyło mnie w twarz.

Wszyscy mieli krótkie rękawy, topy, czy inne gówna.

Tylko nie ja.

Nie Franciszek Łukasiewicz.

O nie, ja zawsze muszę się kurwa wyróżniać.

Będę udawać po prostu, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Kiedy dotarłem do kolumny Zygmunta, Luciano już tam, był. Miał koszulkę na ramiączkach, szorty i japonki.

Jakby nie dość tej zasranej pogody, to zrobiło mi się jeszcze goręcej, jak go zobaczyłem. Zmusiłem się do odwrócenia wzroku od jego ramion

\- Mamma mia, nie jest Ci gorąco? - zapytał od razu, jak mnie zobaczył.

\- Jest - wycedziłem przez zęby.

\- Więc czemu się tak ubrałeś? - uniósł brwi.

\- Temu że ziemniaki - uciąłem temat. - Masz coś konkretnego? Czy po prostu chcesz się przejść po sklepach?

Milczał przez chwilę.

\- Przejdźmy się - powiedział.

Więc się przeszliśmy. Pokazywałem mu zabytki, tłumaczyłem wszystko. Opowiedziałem parę legend. Zakupił kilka rzeczy u ulicznych sprzedawców, weszliśmy do kilka sklepów. Kiedy on oglądał produkty, ja oglądałem jego ramiona. I klatkę piersiową. I to jak ładnie jest zbudowany.

Wyszliśmy ze sklepu z pamiątkami.

\- Za dużo ładnych rzeczy, ciężko mi się zdecydwować - westchnął cierpiętniczo. Minęliśmy jakiś turystów.

\- Możemy wejść też tam - pokazałem na sklep. - Mają tam ładne zastawy...

W momencie w którym skończyłem mówić, lunęło. Tak totalnie. Mocno. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać do sklepów.

Zagrzmiało.

Byliśmy tak zajęci, że nie zauważyliśmy ciężkich chmur.

Ja jednak nie myślałem o tym.

Może mi widać blizny.

Jak materiał za bardzo przemoknie, może mi widać blizny.

Chyba zaczynałem panikować. Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś zobaczył moje blizny. Nie chciałem ich pokazywać. Chciałem, żeby zniknęły.

Luciano złapał mnie mocno za rękę i pociągnął gdzieś.

Z tego stanu wyrwał mnie teraz dźwięk dzwoneczka otwieranych drzwi.

Luciano wciągnął mnie do jakiejś kawiarni.

Była mała, bardzo kameralna i nie było w niej za dużo ludzi. Nigdy tu nie byłem, z tego co pamiętałem, otworzyła się dopiero kilka miesięcy temu.

Kelnerka za ladą zerknęła na nas, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Odetchnąłem drżąco. Moje włosy były mokre, moje ciało było mokre i czułem jak bluzka przylega mi do torsu. Objąłem się ramionami.

\- Tam jest wolne - Luciano złapał moją dłoń i pociągnął w kąt kawiarni przy oknie.

Miał taką... Delikatną dłoń...

Zagrzmiało, a my usiedliśmy, uważając, żeby nie dotykać oparć kanap.

Starałem się uspokoić. Zerknąłem na rękawy. Jest okej. Wszystko jest okej. Objąłem się trochę mocniej.

Kelnerka przyniosła nam karty, a do kawiarni wbiegli kolejni ludzie, żeby schronić się przed deszczem i burzą.

Odetchnąłem drżąco. Luciano zaczął przeglądać menu i coś do mnie mówić, a ja powoli się uspokajałem. Nie patrzył na mnie na razie. To dobrze.

Za oknem było cholernie ciemno. Deszcz uderzał o szyby, jazz grał cichutko, a my z Luciano siedzieliśmy na przeciw siebie prawie jak...

Prawie jak na randce.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał w końcu Luciano. Jego koszulka wręcz lepiła się mu do klatki piersiowej i dlaczego ja do cholery muszę się zmuszać, żeby się nie gapić?

Franciszek, ogarnij się.

\- Tak - mruknąłem. - Przepraszam - skuliłem się trochę. Niektórych nawyków nawet terapia nie pozwoliła mi się pozbyć.

\- Wyglądałeś na bardzo spanikowanego. Boisz się burzy?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Zaskoczył mnie tylko deszcz - wzruszyłem delikatnie ramionami. - To wszystko.

Patrzał na mnie przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- No... Okej - mruknął w końcu. - To może... Zamówmy coś ciepłego - otworzył odpowiednią stronę.

Ja wziąłem swoją kartę i zacząłem czytać menu, co jakiś czas zerkając na Lu.

To chyba nie jest mój dzień, zdecydowanie nie, bo oderwanie od niego wzroku było cholernie trudne. Nawet jak był mokry, to wyglądał jak tysiąc dolarów. Taki spokojny, jakby nic go nie dotyczyło. Kropelki wody spływały po jego obojczykach w tak cholernie seks... Nie. Nie. Franciszek. Dość. Nie będziesz opisywać swojego znajomego z pracy przymiotnikiem seksowny, a już szczególnie nie będziesz go używać w kontekście wody która powoli podąża w dół jego obojczyków, do jego klatki piersiowej i wpada na koszulkę, która... która przylega tak bardzo, że... można zobaczyć, jak zajebiście jest zbudowany i wręcz...

O Boże. O Boże co jest ze mną nie tak.

\- Chyba wezmę tiramisu. Zobaczę, czy macie je tak dobre, jak we Włoszech - odezwał się w końcu. - A Ty?

\- Kawę - wymamrotałem. - Zwykłą czarną kawę.

\- I nic słodkiego?

\- Nie przepadam - odłożyłem kartę.

Kelnerka przyszła i przyjęła nasze zamówienie.

\- Ja uwielbiam słodycze - wymruczał Luciano, kiedy odeszła.

\- O, to koniecznie musimy odwiedzić sklep Wedla - powiedziałem, odgarniając mokre kosmyki z twarzy. Jemu końcówki już zaczęły wysychać, a moje długie do ramion kłaki będą teraz schnąć przynajmniej godzinę.

\- Wedel to ta... czekolada, tak? - zapytał, opierając łokcie na stoliku.

\- Tak - kiwnąłem głową. - Jest bardzo dobra.

\- To podejdziemy tam potem - uśmiechnął się. - Polskie słodycze są dobre, ale takie dziwne. Na przykład... Jak to się nazywa... - zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Krowy?

\- Krówki.

\- To takie dziwne - pokręcił głową. - I dlaczego się tak nazywa? Nawet nie przypomina krowy!

Zaśmiałem się cicho.

\- Krowki są dobre, ale powinieneś spróbować bardziej tradycyjnych polskich słodyczy. Pierniki toruńskie, albo rogale marcińskie na przykład...

Szczerze? Zajebiście mi się z nim rozmawiało. Siedzieliśmy tak przez chyba dwie godziny i gadaliśmy. Dowiedziałem się, że jak był mały to jadł tyle słodyczy, że aż mu zabronili nawet patrzeć na cukier. Że ma brata bliźniaka, że smakuje mu tiramisu, że wychowaywał ich dziadek, bo rodzice byli zbyt zajęci. Że kiedyś miał chomika i jego brat pomalował go lakierem do paznokci. Emmę poznał, jak przyjechała do Rzymu na wycieczkę.

Ja opowiedziałem mu trochę o sobie, chociaż nie było to zbyt dużo. Całe życie spędziłem w Warszawie. Miałem rodzeństwo, którego praktycznie nie znałem, siostra uciekła z domu jak miałem tylko dziesięć lat i nie utrzymywaliśmy kontaktu, a dwa lata później młodszy brat wyjechał do mojego wujostwa piąta woda po kisielu mieszkającego pod Gdańskiem i czasem tylko wymienialiśmy wiadomości.

\- Twoja siostra wyjechała jak miała ile lat? - zapytał przechylając głowę.

\- Szesnaście. A mój brat miał osiem.

\- Dlaczego tak urwał się wam kontakt? Czemu... Uciekli wręcz? - zapytał.

Milczałem przez chwilę.

\- Mój ojciec był alkoholikiem. Znęcał się nad nami. Siostra uciekła, a wujostwo mogło przyjąć tylko jedno dziecko. Więc poszedł on. Ja zostałem z matką - wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Och - wydusił tylko Luciano. - Przykro mi...

Ponownie wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Ojciec nie wyszedł pewnego dnia i nie wrócił już - powiedziałem, może zbyt słabo. - Nie wiem, co się z nim stało.

\- To przez niego ta... - przejechał palcem po swoim policzku.

\- Nie. - uciąłem. - Przestało padać - wyjrzałem za okno. - Idziemy do Wedla? - uśmiechnąłem się.

Wyschnęliśmy już całkowicie.

\- W porządku - wstał.

Zapłaciliśmy i wyszliśmy. Odwiedziliśmy potem sklep wedlowski i jeszcze kilka innych miejsc, a potem Luciano musiał już wracać, więc ja też wróciłem do siebie.

To był... Dobry dzień. Przyjemnie spędzało mi się czas z Luciano. Bardzo przyjemnie. Był inteligentny i zabawny i przystojny i... Tak. Eheh.

***

Upały na szczęście trochę zelżały, ale klimatyzacja dalej była włączona. Wszystkie targety zostały zaliczone, Wiktor miał dobry humor, a dział HR planował imprezę dla pracowników. Wszystko szło idealnie.

Tak samo idealnie układało się między mną a Luciano. Po zakończeniu naszego projektu zajęliśmy się zupełnie innymi rzeczami. Ja wróciłem do tabelek w exelu, natomiast Luciano zaczął planować kolejne projekty. Siadaliśmy koło siebie, a biuro open space całkiem mi zaczęło odpowiadać, bo mogłem zerkać na niego, jak grzebał w jakiś szafkach.

Wszystko było perfekcyjnie. Nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej. Nienawidziłem Mordoru ale... Z Luciano miałem wrażenie, że moje życie nie jest aż takie chujowe.

Ten błogi stan ciągnął się do środy.

Tego dnia widać było wyraźnie, że Luciano coś gryzie. Nie odzywał się do nikogo, do mnie też nie. Próbowałem go o to zapytać, ale nie chciał gadać. Był zimny  
I zdystansowany.

Uch och.

Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co się stało, ale... Jeśli miał ochoty mi mówić, to nie będę go zmuszać. Każdy ma czasem gorszy dzień.

Cały dzień przeminął, a ja powinienem już wychodzić z budynku, ale jednak zostałem. Luciano siedział sfrustrowany nad laptopem i widziałem że ma dość. Biuro już opustoszało i byliśmy tylko we dwójkę.

Przysunąłem się w końcu do niego.

\- Co jest? - zapytałem cicho.

\- Te statusy nie mają sensu - warknął zirytowany, opadając ze złością na oparcie krzesła. - Nie jestem w stanie nic z nimi zrobić, dziś jest środa, a ja w piątek muszę przedstawić Wiktorowi progres z zeszłego i tego roku, żebyśmy mogli użyć go do analizy!

Nachyliłem się bardziej nad laptopem, a potem przysunąłem go bliżej do siebie. Faktycznie, te wykresy nie były zbyt logiczne.

\- A gdybyśmy tak... Hm... - Przejrzałem wszystkie dane. Zmieniałem sposób prezentacji i zamieniłem wykresy, a potem przekopiowałem dane. Wyglądało to lepiej, nie idealnie, ale lepiej. 

\- Musisz iść w takie klimaty - pokazałem mu. - Jest o wiele bardziej przejrzyście. Tu - pokazałem kursorem myszki miejsce. - Wykres był niepoprawnie zrobiony, przez co źle wpisałeś statusy i dlatego nie miało to żadnego sensu.

\- Czyli przez cały dzień męczyłem się z tym gównem tylko dlatego, że zrobiłem głupi błąd?

\- Zdarza się - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Ile razy ja popełniłem taki błąd, nie zliczę nawet - uśmiechnąłem się pokrzepiająco. - Mogę Ci z tym pomóc. Jeszcze sporo tego masz, a jak mi prześlesz część na maila to do piątku na spokojnie ze wszystkim skończymy.

\- Zajebiście. Skoro tak się znasz to czemu nie zrobisz wszystkiego sam? - prychnął, nie patrząc na mnie.

Milczałem aż przez chwilę.

\- Słucham? - chyba się kurwa przesłyszałem. - Próbuję Ci tylko pomóc, jeśli nie chcesz to...

\- A czy ktoś Cię prosił o pomoc?! - wstał gwałtownie. - Z tego co pamiętam to ja jestem tu managerem zespołu, nie Ty.

O... O co mu chodzi?

\- Luciano, przepraszam, ale ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, jaki ty masz teraz problem - powiedziałem sucho.

Zabolało mnie to, co powiedział.

\- Mój problem jest taki, że wtykasz nos w nie swoje sprawy i zachowujesz się, jakbyś to ty tu rządził. Nie. Rządzisz! - krzyczał wręcz. - Więc idź, zajmij się swoimi tabelczkami i daj mi kurwa spokój!

Patrzyłem na niego.

\- Okej - powiedziałem.

Wziąłem swojego laptopa, zapakowałem go troby i wyszedłem.

To... Zabolało. Bardziej chyba, niż powinno.   
Nie jesteście przyjaciółmi Franciszek. Nie powinieneś się tym aż tak emocjonować. To nie ma znaczenia.

Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chciało mi się płakać?

***

Nie rozmawialiśmy przez kolejne dwa dni. Luciano wyglądał, jakby chciał coś do mnie powiedzieć, ale milczał cały czas. Więc ja też milczałem. Najwyraźniej wyobrażałem sobie zbyt dużo i on nie uważał naszej relacji za jakąś bliską.

A może przesadzałem?

Sam już nie wiedziałem.

Wiedziałem tylko, że bolało i że dopuściłem, znowu, kogoś do siebie zbyt blisko, i pozwoliłem się zranić.

Czasem ciężko odróżnić kogoś, kto naprawdę chce Cię skrzywdzić od kogoś, kto po prostu się pomylił. Miałem okazję doświadczyć tak toksycznej relacji, że nie byłem w stanie tego rozdzielić. Dlatego, kiedy podczas moich piątkowych zakupów w lokalnej żabce dostałem wiadomość od Luciano z prośbą o spotkanie, najpierw chciałem odmówić.

Dopiero co na mnie wrzeszczał i kazał mi wypierdalać.

A teraz zaprosił mnie do siebie.

Znaczy... On bywał u mnie. Uczyłem go gotować. Ale przez cały ten czas ja nigdy nie widziałem jego mieszkania. Teraz wydało mi się to bardzo, uch, sam nie wiem. Dziwne.

Wyświetliłem wiadomość i schowałem telefon. Nie wiedziałem, czy mam iść. Z jednej strony chciałem, a z drugiej... Nie.

Wybierałem akurat bułki, gdy przyszła kolejna wiadomość. A raczej kilka.

"wiem że zachowałem się jak dupek"   
"przepraszam"   
"chcę to naprawić"   
"nie powinienem mówić tamtych rzeczy i tak Cię traktować"   
"Franek"   
"jeśli nie chcesz, to napisz po prostu. dam ci spokój."   
"Franek"

Odetchnąłem głęboko.

"Okej, możemy się spotkać" odpisałem.

To był błąd.

To na pewno był błąd.

Jego odpowiedzią było zrobienie mi spamu serduszek.

Miałem wrażenie, że jestem znowu w liceum i wplątałem się w jakąś dramę.

Wyjątkowo zajrzałem na półki ze słodyczami. Wybiorę coś na jutro.

***

To nie tak że się odjebałem. Wcale nie.

Ale teraz stając przed jego drzwiami coraz bardziej zaczynałem czuć się jak debil.

Miałem czerwone trampki, czarne rurki, golf, za dużą koszulę w czerwoną kratę, pasek... Chyba serio wróciłem do liceum.

Nie rozumiałem sam czemu się tak ubrałem.

Ja...

Ja chyba chciałem się mu podobać.

Franciszek, licealisto.

Zacisnąłem palce na torbie i zrobiłem krok w tył. Może lepiej zawrócić... Dopiero za trzy minuty dziewiętnasta, może zdążę uciec...

I wtedy otworzył drzwi.

Miał założone zwykłe jeansy i koszulkę, ale wyglądał jak milion dolarów.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Bałem się, że nie przyjdziesz jednak... Wchodź, wchodź - wpuścił mnie do środka.

Byłem trochę spięty.

Jego mieszkanie było białe, nowoczesne i o wiele ładniejsze od mojego. W ogóle okolica w której mieszkał była o wiele bardziej luksusowa. Ale miał taką pensję, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić... Poczułem się jeszcze bardziej debilnie.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz - wymruczał cicho, mierząc mnie wzorkiem.

Odetchnąłem drżąco.

\- Czemu chciałeś się spotkać? - zapytałem.

\- Chciałem Cię przeprosić - odparł. - Osobiście. Zachowałem się jak dupek.

\- No trochę.

\- Nie powinienem Cię tak traktować. Miałem zły dzień... Ale to tego nie usprawiedliwia. Dlatego chcę Ci to jakoś wynagrodzić - pociągnął mnie do kuchni. - Pomyślałem, że możemy w coś pograć, obejrzeć film, pogadać...

Faktycznie, przygotował gry. Nie tylko karciane. I przekąski. I alkohol.

\- A jaki film proponujesz? - zapytałem podchodząc do stołu.

\- Myślałem, że możemy wybrać coś na Netflixie.

\- Masz Netflixa? - zapytałem.

\- Jasne. Ty nie masz?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Wypożyczam filmy z wypożyczalni.

Parsknął.

\- Z wypożyczalni? Serio? Kto jeszcze z tego korzysta?

\- Ja. - burknąłem.

\- Sorry, sorry - wymruczał lekko. - Wybierzemy co chcesz.

To... Nie brzmiało tak źle. To brzmiało całkiem dobrze.

\- W porządku - odparłem, chyba trochę się relaksując. W końcu. - Pasuje mi to.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

To zdecydowanie brzmiało dobrze.

Tak dobrze, że kilka godzin później byliśmy już totalnie najebani. Graliśmy w gry, gadaliśmy, zaczęliśmy oglądać incepcję. Wylał wódkę na moje ciuchy. Ja za to nadepnąłem mu na stopę.   
Nie wiem jakim cudem ten czas tak szybko zleciał. Jednak czułem się zajebiście w towarzystwie Luciano. Leżałem wtulony w niego, a on głaskał mnie po plecach. Wciągnął się w film.

A ja wciągnąłem się w coś innego.

To, jak się dotykaliśmy, jak mnie głaskał, tulił do siebie teraz, to było... Cholernie gejowe. Bardzo. Ale Włosi podobno są bardzo otwarci. Może tak zachowuje się z każdym swoim bliższym znajomym?

Nie chciałbym tego. Zrobiło mi się źle na samą myśl.

Ale w sumie nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Luciano miał powodzenie nie tylko u dziewczyn. Jakby, jest przystojny. Cholernie przystojny. I ma takie ciało, że och...

Kurwa, licealisto, ogranij się.

Od... Długiego czasu nie spotykałem się z nikim. A już szczególnie z mężczyznami.

Ale dlaczego ja o tym myślę w ogóle, Luciano ma dziewczynę! Ma dziewczynę... I pewnie jest hetero...

Ale ja nie jestem.

A już szczególnie nie jeśli chodzi o niego.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

On... Chyba mi się podobał. Chyba bardzo.

Uch och.

To nie było dobre. To w ogóle nie było dobre. Te wszystkie momenty które spędzaliśmy razem, jego ciało, jego osobowość... Cholera. Cholera.

Zauroczyłem się. Totalnie. Kurwa.

Luciano mruknął coś, ale ja nie zwracałem uwagi.

Zakochałem się we współpracowniku, który w dodatku miał dziewczynę.

Ta realizacja spadła na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba i szczerze, nie wiedziałem co z nią zrobić. Co zrobić... z tym. Wszystkie myśli które miałem na jego temat nagle wybuchły mi w głowie. Myśli, których w ogóle nie powinienem do siebie dopuszczać, bo to jest WSPÓŁPRACOWNIK KTÓRY JEST W DODATKU W RELACJI Z KOBIETĄ.

Ja... Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę. Zerknąłem na zegar. Po drugiej. Film się skończył, a ja się podniosłem.

\- Późno już. Powinienem wracać... - wymruczałem. Ciężko było mi na niego patrzeć po tym, co sobie uświadomiłem.

\- Jest druga, a Ty jesteś po alkoholu. Nie mogę Ci pozwolić wracać w takim stanie - wymruczał, przysuwając się.

Było mi gorąco.

\- Mogę zamówić taksówkę albo ubera... - zacząłem.

\- I ryzykować że trafisz na jakiegoś popaprańca? Bez przesady. - pokręcił głową. - Moja kanapa jest trochę twarda tylko, hm... - zastanawiał się. - Ale mam duże łóżko. Możemy spać razem.

Dobrze, że siedziałem, bo nogi mi zmiękły. Nie powinienem się zgadzać. Nie powinienem...

\- Okej - wyszeptałem wręcz. O Boże. Płonę.

Zgodziłem się. Przecież ja jestem jakimś idiotą.

\- Świetnie - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Dam Ci ręcznik i piżamę zaraz, uno momento... - poszedł do pokoju, a po chwili wrócił z rzeczami.

\- Umyję się po Tobie, w między czasie tu ogarnę - powiedział.

\- Mogę Ci pomóc...

\- Jest okej - machnął ręką. - Idź się myć.

Wziąłem rzeczy i poszedł do łazienki.

Zamknąłem drzwi i odsunąłem się po nich na podłogę. Serce biło mi tak bardzo, że miałem wrażenie, że wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej. Było mi gorąco a myśli szły mi zdecydowanie w rejony, w które nie powinny. Franciszek, nie jesteś niewyżytym licealistą, przestań, przestań... Jezu no, on jest cudowny. Cudowny. Mógłby mnie przyprzeć do ściany i złapać za włosy i... i...

Zimny prysznic. Muszę jakoś się uspokoić.

Zostanie tu na noc to był błąd.

Odkręciłem wręcz lodowatą wodę i wszedłem pod prysznic. Było tak zimne, że aż bolało, ale pomogło mi się ogarnąć.

Łazienkę też miał ładną.

Umyłem się i wziąłem rzeczy które mi dał. Koszulka i spodenki. Jego ubrania. A jak je założę, będzie widać mi blizny. Może powinienem założyć moją koszulę? Tylko moje ciuchy jebią wódą. I czy to nie będzie niegrzeczne? Ale... Ale to jego koszulka.   
No właśnie.   
Jego koszulka.   
Ten dylemat był zbyt trudny, a ja zbyt pijany, żeby się dłużej zastanawiać, więc w końcu ubrałem jego ciuchy.   
Wisiały na mnie trochę. Wziąłem swoje ciuchy i wymknąłem się z łazienki.

Luciano już ogarnął prawie wszystko.

\- O, szybko Ci poszło. To teraz ja - minął mnie i poszedł do łazienki.

A ja wszedłem do jego sypialni. To łóżko serio było wielkie. I wysokie. Usiadłem na nim, w ogóle nie skrzypiało. Opadłem na materac. Pościel pachniała nim.

I, w dodatku, to łóżko było tak idealnie miękkie. Perfekcyjne do tego, żeby rzucić na nie drugą osobę, brutalnie ją złapać, obrócić, rozebrać... Boże, stop. Podniosłem się szybko.

On ma dziewczynę. I nie wiem nawet, jakiej jest orientacji. Pewnie hetero. Nie odwzajemni moich uczuć. Z resztą, to tylko głupie zauroczenie. Prędzej czy później mi przejdzie.

Żeby odwrócić jakoś uwagę od tych myśli rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Jedna ściana prawie cała była oknem z widokiem na drogę i osiedle. Na pewno wytrzymała by nacisk dwóch osób. Ciekawe, jak to jest uprawiać seks i mieć taki widok...

\- Hej, podoba Ci się?

Aż podskoczyłem, zawstydzony swoich myśli.

\- Tak, jest bardzo ładnyyyy... - Och nie miał koszulki. Och. Och Boże.

Nie chciałem o tym myśleć, nie chciałem, ale jego ciało... Ostatnie kropelki wody spływały z jego barków a mi zaschło w ustach. Jezu. Niech mnie przyprze do łóżka, niech mnie całuje, niech mnie zerżnie...

\- Śpię zwykle bez koszulki, nie przeszkadza Ci to? - zgasił światło.

\- Skądże! - powiedziałem szybko. Jak dla mnie mógł jej w ogóle już nie ubierać, nigdy.

Jedyne światło które dochodziło, to to zza okna.

Luciano usiadł obok i zerknął na mnie.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na rękach. Ach, tak. Cały ten mój erotyczny nastrój uleciał.

Milczał. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął delikatnie mojej blizny na policzku. Odetchnąłem drżąco.

Przejechał palcami w dół szyi, do szramy.

Nie mogłem oddychać.

A potem dotknął blizn na rękach.

\- Skąd... Je masz? - zapytał cicho.

Milczałem.

Cisza wręcz szumiała.

\- Nie... Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz... - wyszeptał. Był bardzo blisko. - To... Cokolwiek się stało, musiało być trudne i rozumiem jeśli nie...

\- Ta - przerwałem mu, dotykając szyi - Jest po próbie. Mam tak delikatną skórę, że nigdy się nie zagoiła do końca. Te - wyciągnąłem przed siebie obie ręce. Od nargarstków w górę - kreska na kresce. - Część to kolejne próby. Część ze złości. Część przez ojca.

\- A... Ta...? - wskazał lekko na moją twarz.

Umilkłem. Przygryzł lekko wargę.

\- Masz ich więcej, prawda... - złapał koszulkę delikatnie i ściągnął ją ze mnie, odsłaniając kolejne blizny  
\- Wydawało mi się, że widziałem je, wtedy, jak byliśmy na zakupach, ale nie byłem pewny...

\- Te... - zacząłem słabo. - Te zrobił mi mój były - przejechałem dłońmi po klatce piersiowej. - Ubzdurał sobie że... Że musi jakoś mnie naznaczyć. Że... Że jestem jego. Więc je zrobił - zaczęła robić mi się gula w gardle. - Ale to my nie wystarczyło. I potem zrobił tą... - dotknąłem policzka. To było... Dobre kilka lat temu. Ale zostało ze mną już na zawsze.

\- Jak... Się skończyło to wszystko? - spytał, patrząc na mnie.

\- Siedzi w więzieniu. Jeszcze. - wymamrotałem. Podkuliłem nogi i opadłem na jego łóżko. Nie wiem, czemu to wszystko mówiłem. Chyba wypiłem za dużo. - Ale dokonał swojego. Naznaczył mnie. Oszpecił. Teraz już nigdy nie będę w związku.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie widzisz? - wymamrotałem, pokazując swoje ciało dłonią. - Nikt nie chce być z kimś, kto wygląda w ten sposób. Blizna na bliźnie. Nie warty miłości.

\- Nie zgadzam się - powiedział pewnie.

\- Huh...?

\- Nie zgadzam się - nachylił się nade mną. - Ty, ty masz w sobie więcej piękna niż wszyscy ludzie razem wzięci. To, z jaką pasją opowiadasz o rzeczach które Cię pasjonują, jest cudowne - mówił, oczy mu błyszczały. - Przeszedłeś tyle i dalej idziesz do przodu, kiedy większość osób by się poddała. Ludzie to płótna, tworzą obrazy w określonych ramach, a Ty, pomimo tego co przeszedłeś, stwierdziłeś pieprzyć to. Malujesz poza płótnem. Poza ramami. Jest w Tobie tyle... Tyle cudownych rzeczy, Ty jesteś cudowny, i jeśli ludzie tego nie widzą, to znaczy, że nie znają się na sztuce. Jesteś arcydziełem Franciszek - wyszeptał.

Gapiłem się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

To było... Jezu.

Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, milcząc. Nachylał się nade mną, a w końcu położył dłoń na moim policzku. Westchnąłem i wtuliłem się w nią. Słyszałem jak jego oddech przyspiesza.

Przysunął się bardziej, jego usta prawie stykały się z moimi. Oblizał je. Mhmmmmm... Miałem wrażenie... Miałem wrażenie, że chce zrobić coś więcej... Ale zamiast tego się odsunął i położył obok. Napięcie zostało przerwane a cisza zrobiła się bardzo niezręczna.

Przygryzłem wargi i przejechałem dłońmi po twarzy. Wypiłem za dużo. Za dużo powiedziałem. Za dużo chciałem. Może zostanie tutaj było błędem, może powienienm sobie pójść... Na pewno... Gdybym jakoś się wymknął to...

\- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie wtedy w biurze - mruknął w końcu. Zerknąłem na niego. Leżał plecami do mnie.

\- Już o tym zapomniałem, jest okej - odparłem cicho.

\- Ja... Nie powinienem mówić tamtych rzeczy. Nie myślę wcale tak. Wiem, że to mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale... Byłem wtedy bardzo zdenerwowany.

Podniosłem się do siadu.

\- Emma miała urodziny i pokłóciliśmy się. Znowu - mówił prawie szeptem. - Prawda jest taka, że przyjechałem tu, bo mnie zdradziła. Błagała mnie o to, żebym jej nie zostawiał. Więc pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej, jak przyjadę tu, że będzie inaczej, jak będę obok. Ale chyba jest jeszcze gorzej.

\- Kochasz ją? - zapytałem.

Wzruszył ramionami.

Znowu cisza.

\- Więc jesteś gejem? - zmienił temat, odwracając się do mnie w końcu przodem.

\- Nie. Jestem bi - wymruczałem.

\- Bi? Wyglądasz na pedała totalnego - parsknął.

\- Hej! - trzepnąłem go poduszką, a on zaczął się śmiać.

\- Chcesz się bić? Proszę bardzo! - złapał inną poduszkę i mi oddał!

Co za idiota!

***

Obudziłem się wtulony w jego klatkę piersiową.

Nie miał koszulki.

Ja też nie.

Co się... Czy my...

Nie, nie.

Odetchnąłem drżąco, kiedy przypomniało mi się, co się działo wczoraj. Po tym, jak napierdalaliśmy się jego poduszkami, padliśmy wykończeni na łóżko. Do niczego nie doszło.

Chyba powinienem się cieszyć.

I powinienem się odsunąć. Ale on dalej spał, tak spokojnie i uroczo... Mogę... Mogę zostać tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Jest w porządku.

Ostrożnie położyłem dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Był tak cholernie zajebiście zbudowany, a teraz mogłem podziwiać to z bliska. Miał mały tatuaż na żebrach, nie zauważyłem go wcześniej. Kawałek pizzy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko sam do siebie. To takie włoskie.

Bardzo ostrożnie pogładziłem go palcem. Miałem wrażenie, że Luciano wzdrygnął się trochę przez sen, ale kiedy zerknąłem na niego, dalej spał spokojnie.

Wydawało mi się.

Obczajałem przez chwilę jeszcze jego klatkę piersiową, a potem wtuliłem się w niego. Było wcześnie, słońce dopiero co się podnosiło i najwyżej zwalę tulenie się na alkohol. Z resztą i tak pewnie nie zasnę, zdążę się odsunąć przed nim i wszystko będzie...

Zasnąłem.

***

Obudziły mnie hałasy dobiegające z kuchni. Słońce już dawno było wysoko. A Luciano nie było obok.

Wstałem i pierwsze co to ubrałem się. Żeby zasłonić blizny.

A potem poszedłem do kuchni.

Stał tam w samych dresach i robił śniadanie i och, chyba mam gorączkę, bo mi gorąco.

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy mnie zobaczył.

\- Hej - wymamrotałem. Mój mózg to był placek ziemniaczany. - Ja... Już będę się zbierał.

\- Nie zostaniesz na śniadanie? - wyciągnął przed siebie patelnię z jajecznicą.

Ojej, ojej...

\- No... No dobra.

Nie wspominaliśmy potem o naszych nocnych rozmowach, a ja po śniadaniu wróciłem do siebie.

***

Trzy najważniejsze zasady.

Nie wyrywam współpracowników wyżej rangą.

Nie wyrywam osób, które są już w związkach.

I nie wyrywam osób, które są ode mnie ładniejsze.

I akurat Bóg tak chciał, że Luciano sprawiał, że miałem ochotę złamać wszystkie te zasady. Oczywiście nie miałem zamiaru tego robić. Ale chciałem.

Przypominałem sobie o moich regułach za każdym razem, jak zerkałem na niego zbyt długo. I jak miałem ochotę go dotknąć. I jak stawałem za blisko.

Luciano to project manager. Jeśli cokolwiek zrobię, atmosfera w zespole się pogorszy.

Luciano ma dziewczynę. Mają problemy, ale się kochają, nie mogę tego zepsuć.

Luciano jest przystojny. Ja wyglądam jak śmieć, będę dla niego tylko balastem.

Muszę trzymać swoje uczucia na wodzy. Pogrzebać je głęboko, aż zdechną, i nigdy do nich nie wracać.

To był dobry plan.

Szkoda tylko, że Luciano mi tego nie ułatwiał.

Spotykaliśmy się coraz częściej, pisaliśmy prawie cały czas. Zaprosił mnie na wyjście do kina.

\- Czy nie powinieneś iść z Emmą?

\- Jest zajęta akurat wtedy, a ja mam dwa bilety. Chodź ze mną.

Więc poszedłem. Umierałem cały seans, ze świadomością, że jest obok mnie.

To było... To było praktycznie jak randka.

Ale nie tylko wychodziliśmy razem. Nasze wspólne gotowanie stało się o wiele bardziej... erotyczne. O Boże, jak to brzmi.

Raz ubrudził mnie sosem na twarzy, więc stwierdził, że go zliże. I zlizał. Albo ugryzł mnie w szyję. A ja jęknąłem. Zdzieliłem go za to ręcznikiem, a on się śmiał. A gdy się coś piekło, siadaliśmy razem na moim łóżku, włączaliśmy film, on leżał z głową na moich kolanach, ja bawiłem się jego włosami.

Czułem, jakbym żył w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

I tak się to ciągnęło przez kolejne ponad dwa tygodnie.

Wakacje dobiegały powoli końca, a ja nie dostałem urlopu i nie mogłem nawet nigdzie wyjechać. Udało mi się jednak ukończysz podstawowy kurs koreańskiego i zabierałem się za rozszerzony.

Chociaż tyle.

***

Sobota zapowiadała się spokojnie. Luciano odwołał zajęcia, bo wypadły mu jakieś sprawy prywatne. Myślałem, że może chodzić o Emmę, ale wolałem nie pytać. Cały dzień uzupełniałem tabele do pracy, a potem koło siedemnastej zamówiłem jakiś fastfood i usiadłem do koreańskiego.

Luciano nie odpisywał, jak do niego pisałem, ale pewnie miał ważniejsze sprawy.

Koło dwudziestej jednak dostałem wiadomość.

Jedną.

Krótką.

"Emma mnie zdradziła"

Och.

"Będę za jakieś 40 minut" odpisałem szybko.

Rzuciłem wszystko, założyłem koszulę w kratę na czarną koszulkę - żeby zakryć blizny - buty, wziąłem najważniejsze rzeczy i wyleciałem z mieszkania. Zamówiłem taksówkę, a w czasie, jak czekałem, wstąpiłem do żabki po wódkę i czekoladę Wedla, bo bardzo ją lubił. Chwilę przed dwudziestą pierwszą stałem przed drzwiami jego mieszkania.

Otworzył mi.

Miał dresy i luźną koszulkę. Wszedłem do środka.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem. Wyglądał... Bardziej na zamieszanego, niż smutnego.

\- Ja... Nie wiem - mruknął cicho w końcu. Usiedliśmy na kanapie.

\- Mam wódkę - powiedziałem. - I czekoladę.

\- Okej - nie patrzył na mnie.

Musiało być to dla niego bardzo trudne. Nawet jeśli się kłócili, to jednak takie rzeczy bolą...

\- Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, to w porządku. Jestem dla Ciebie - powiedziałem miękko. Faceci nie lubią gadać o tych rzeczach. - Wezmę kieliszki - wstałem i udałem się do kuchni. Kiedy wróciłem i nalałem nam wódki, w końcu się odezwał.

\- Ona uważa, że to nie jest jej wina - podałem mu kieliszek. Wypił go duszkiem i aż zaczął się krztusić. - Cazzo!

\- Hej, uważaj - przysunąłem się i klepnąłem go lekko po plecach. Dolał sobie wódki. I znowu wypił.

\- Nakryłem ich. Była już na samej bieliźnie w sypialni - ciągnął. - Zaczęła krzyczeć. Że to nie tak, że nie chciała, że jej nie kocham, bla bla bla - wydawał się coraz bardziej wkurwiony. Milczałem. - Wyszedłem. Zaczęła potem dzwonić i kłóciliśmy się przez telefon, aż się rozłączyłem. Potem zaczęła pisać. Więc napisałem, że pogadamy jutro i wyciszyłem ją.

\- Luciano - powiedziałem najbardziej delikatnym tonem, jakim potrafiłem. To są ciężkie tematy.- Ja... Wiem, że boli, może czas to zakończyć...

\- Ale właśnie nie boli! - wybuchnął. - Najgorsze jest to, że nie boli! Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie obchodzi - powiedział już spokojniej. - Powinno, prawda? Jesteśmy ze sobą prawie dwa lata, powinienem być... być smutny, cokolwiek!

\- Czy Ty ją kochasz, Luciano? - zapytałem tylko.

\- Nie... Nie wiem już. Nie wiem - znowu na mnie nie patrzył.

\- Słuchaj... Nie jestem najlepszym doradcą sercowym, ale myślę, że powinniście to zakończyć. To kolejny raz jak Cię zdradziła, a pewnie robiła to częściej, tylko o tym nie wiesz...

\- Może - znowu napił się wódki. I nie mówił już potem nic.

Najwyraźniej nie chciał rozmawiać. Uch och. Próbowałem go jakoś pocieszyć, jednak dialog się nie kleił. Więc większość czasu dolewaliśmy sobie alkoholu.

To było bez sensu.

\- Lepiej pójdę do siebie. - mruknąłem miękko, spoglądając na niego. - Widzę, że potrzebujesz czasu dla siebie. Jak cokolwiek byś chciał, możesz pisać.

Zerknął na mnie. Wypił więcej niż ja.

\- Okej.

I to wszystko, co powiedział. Ta sytuacja chyba go przerastała.

Odprowadził mnie do drzwi. Żałowałem, że nie mogę mu bardziej pomóc. Co robią faceci po zerwaniu? Ciężko mi się było coś wymyślić, trochę inaczej jest, jak twojego partnera wsadza się z wyrokiem do pierdla. A poza tym nie za bardzo miałem znajomych, albo nasze kontakty były bardzo sporadyczne. Może warto byłoby zabrać go do jakiegoś klubu? Mógłbym to zrobić w sumie, to nie jest najgorszy pomysł...

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - jeknął nagle. Zatrzymałem się w połowie ubierania buta.

\- Co? - jęknąłem głupio, podnosząc się.

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego powodujesz te wszystkie emocje? - mówił, głos mu drżał. - Co Ty ze mną robisz? Dlaczego?

\- Luciano, co...

Nie dokończyłem. Nie mogłem. Przyparł mnie do ściany i pocałował tak mocno, że aż straciłem oddech.

O.

Boże?

O Boże. Tylko to byłem w stanie myśleć. O Boże. Dobrze, że mnie przypierał, bo bym się przewrócił.

Czy ja umieram?

Tak. Umieram. Żyję.

Odsunął się.

\- Franciszek, ja... Przepraszam, ja...

Nie dałem mu mówić, objąłem go i przyciągnąłem do siebie, znowu łącząc nasze usta.

Załapał momentalnie.

Jakimś cudem dostaliśmy się do jego sypialni. Zgubiłem buta po dordze. Pchnął mnie, mocno, a potem zajął się moją szyją. Zostawiał malinkę za malinką, idiota, idiota, mój idiota. Próbowałem dostać się jakoś do jego bokserek, ale jego dotyk sprawiał, że trzęsły mi się dłonie i nie mogłem się skupić. Miałem wrażenie, że do orgazmu doprowadzi mnie samimi palcami na klatce piersiowej.

\- Kocham Cię - wymamrotał, rozbierając mnie. Czułem, jak mnie aż pożera wzorkiem. A ja tak tego chciałem. Teraz. Już.

\- Ja... Ciebie... - nie dałem rady skończyć, dobrał się już do moich bokserek, powodując u mnie westchnięcia.

\- Nie mam lubrykantu - mruknął nagle, jakby sobie przypominając.

\- Dam... Radę... - wygiąłem się. Nhm...

\- Jesteś pewien? Mogę czegoś poszukać i...

\- Dam radę... - przerwałem mu. - Zdejmij koszulkę... Chcę... - nie dokończyłem, zbyt dobrze, zbyt dobrze...

Pozbył się koszulki. O Boże.

Jaki on jest przystojny. O Boże.

A wraz z koszulką poszły jego dresy i bokserki. O Boże.

To zaboli.

\- Franek, słońce, serio... -

Złapałem go i przyciągnąłem do siebie.

\- Chcę Cię. Teraz - wyszeptałem pewnie.

Pocałował mnie.

\- Nie, Franek - odsunął się. - Czekaj. - wyszedł szybko z sypialni. Podniosłem się na łokciach trochę. Wrócił. Szybki był. Trzymał słoiczek czegoś i gumkę.

Ostrożnie nałożył trochę tego... białego i zajął się mną.

O Boże. Zimne.

Wzdrygnąłem się i wygiąłem do tyłu.

\- Co to... Kurwa jest...? - wyszeptałem, a potem westchnąłem przeciągle, kiedy włożył we mnie palec.

\- Okej kokosowy - odparł, po czym zaczął całować moje podbrzusze.

\- Zimny - mruknąłem tylko.

\- Sorry - zaśmiał się cicho. Robił mi placówkę, powoli i dokładnie mnie rozciągając. Z każdą chwilą było mi coraz przyjemniej, czułem się coraz bardziej zrelaksowany.

Kiedy chciałem mu zaproponować dodanie kolejnego palca, on zabrał rękę, uniósł moje biodra i wziął mnie.

Najpierw delikatnie, a kiedy się rozgrzaliśmy, to coraz mocniej.

Bolało ale...

To było coś innego. Ten ból był tak cholernie przyjemny, a on wiedział, co robi. Wiedział zajebiście dobrze. Mało czasu zajęło mu znalezienie mojego punktu. A kiedy już go znalazł to doprowadzał mnie do orgazmu, raz za razem. Chciałem, żeby pozbył się gumki.   
Zdjął ją po moich namowach, a potem zrobił mi placówkę tak zajebistą, że wręcz rozpłynąłem się na jego łóżku. Byłem brudny od spermy, preejakulatu potu i tego oleju. Jego ciało to było jedyne, co mnie w tej chwili obchodziło. Całował mnie, a ja jęczałem mu w usta, unosiłem biodra w rytm jego ruchów, i często dochodziłem przed nim, bo było zbyt dobrze, tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy. Całował moje blizny z czułością, tak jakby były najpiękniejsze na świecie. Ja bezwstydnie dotykałem jego klatki piersiowej. Łapał mnie za tyłek, dawał klapsy, i robiąc mi kolejny raz dobrze szeptał, ile razy chciał mnie wziąć na biurowym stole. Jak chciał mnie związać i wyrżnąć, a potem całować aż spuchną mi usta. A ja bym mu na to wszystko pozwolił. Zakochał się we mnie. A ja w nim.

Było już dawno po czwartej, kiedy skończyliśmy. Wręcz drżałem ze zmęczenia. Przez całą noc pieprzyliśmy się jak króliki. Włosy miałem posklejane, dupa mnie bolała i byłem pewny, że nie wstanę rano. Nie wstanę.

Luciano miał przymknięte oczy, ale głaskał mnie czule.

Pomimo wycieńczenia byłem tak cholernie szczęśliwy.

Resztką sił wtuliłem się w jego klatkę piersiową i zasnąłem praktycznie od razu.

***

Obudziło mnie intensywne pukanie do drzwi.

Otworzyłem oczy i od razu je zamknąłem. Bolała mnie dupa tak cholernie bardzo, nie wiem, jak będę siedział. Leżałem na klatce piersiowej Luciano, a walenie ustało. Ktokolwiek to był, już sobie poszedł...

\- LUCIANO!

Aż spadłem z niego, a on podniósł się gwałtownie.

\- Jak śmiesz ignorować moje wiadomości! I JESZCZE PRZESPAŁEŚ SIĘ Z NIM?! - wskazała na mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę.

Luciano ubrał szybko swoje bokserki.

\- Wyjdź - powiedział chłodno.

\- Nie kochasz mnie już?! Nie kochasz mnie już, prawda?! Jak możesz mi to robić! - krzyczała, miała łzy w oczach.

\- Nie, nie kocham Cię! - wysyczał. - Od momentu, w którym pierwszy raz mnie zdradziłaś! A teraz łaskawie wypierdalaj! - jego ton był wręcz lodowaty.

\- Och Ty świnio! - krzyknęła przez łzy. I wybiegła. Zrobiło się cicho.

Uch OCH. Luciano przetarł twarz dłońmi. Nagle wydał się cholernie zmęczony.

\- Przepraszam za to... - mruknął, siadając obok.

\- Jest okej - przysunąłem się do niego i lekko złapałem go za dłoń.

Odetchnął głęboko, a potem objął mnie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze, że dziś niedziela, nie musimy iść do pracy - powiedział.

\- I dobrze. I tak nienawidzę Mordoru.


End file.
